


You're Somebody Else

by LizzieAngel



Series: Fics inspired by Songs [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Artist!Steve, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Mutual Pining, No throuple, Possessive Friendship, Reader-Insert, Reference to abusive parenting, Revenge, Slow Burn, Spontaneous Vacations, Toxic friendship, everyone's rich, gossip girl rich, lowkey sad, sweet!bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieAngel/pseuds/LizzieAngel
Summary: Y/N, Bucky and Steve have been the best of friends for as long as they could remember, both boys are head over heels for her and nothing could come in between them. They all come from complicated, unstable families so they formed their own chosen family to get away from the pressures, betrayals and conspiracies. When Y/N’s heart is messed with, she and her boys use an unassuming, sweet girl who’s just entered their radar for her revenge plot. But what happens if Steve falls for her when Y/N believed Steve would always be hers?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Peggy Carter/Jason Wilkes, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Fics inspired by Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030911
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Go Forward Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fic in a long time and my first post on AO3, hope you enjoy!  
> The theme song for this is "You're Somebody Else" by flora cash  
> This was inspired by many small elements of my favourite shows, mostly Tempted/The Great Seducer and some elements of Schitt's Creek  
> You do have a given last name in this fic by the way!
> 
> 6482 words

“Can you believe we’re leaving this place behind?” Bucky says as he, Steve and Y/N walk towards the exit in their cap and gowns with certificates in hand. Steve and Bucky both open each side of the double doors and they descend the steps. It’s busy with all the students and their parents leaving, loitering or taking pictures all around them. 

“It’s gonna be weird not seeing your ugly faces every day from now on,” Y/N comments. 

Bucky stops walking and turns to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, a frown on his face. “Excuse me? No, you will not be free from seeing us every day. We meet up, we video call. We do whatever it takes,” he says firmly. 

Y/N rolls her eyes and scoffs as she brushes his hands off her. “Stop being so dramatic, Bucky. You know nothing can come in between what we have.”

Steve just chuckles and swings an arm around Y/N. “She’s right. Our girl is always right.” She leans into Steve and he looks down at her with his enchanting blue eyes.

Bucky notices and swoops in to grasp Y/N’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Alright pal, cool off there. We can’t be having any romantic relationships between the three of us. Or else we’ll be ruined.” 

They don’t get a chance to respond as Y/N’s phone rings. She lets go of Bucky’s hand to pick it up. The caller ID read Jason Wilkes and both boys grimace. Y/N steps away from Steve’s clasp and answers the phone. 

“Hello,”

“Hey you. I just wanted to say I’m parked at the entrance.” Jason is a man of little words, very straightforward and uncomplicated. 

“Okay, I’ll be right there,” she smiles then she ends the call and puts the phone away. She takes off her cap and gown, shoving them and her certificate into Bucky’s arms. Y/N fixes her hair and fluffs up her ruffled floral dress. “Well I’m off,” she states. 

“Let us walk you at least, darling,” Steve insists and Bucky agrees. They both dislike Jason, seeing him as not good enough for their girl. 

She rolls her eyes, “if you must.” But she walks slightly ahead of them to the gates. She sees Jason’s silver Mazda parked a few yards away and she walks with a pop in her step that emphasises her body and grace. Jason gets out of the car with a bouquet of lilies and pink roses, neither of which were Y/N’s favourite flower. She accepts them with a smile regardless. 

“We’ll try not to have too much fun without you,” Bucky calls out. 

“Oh please, you’re just jealous,” she replies as she flips her hair dramatically and enters Jason’s car before he closes the door for her. 

They drive away leaving Steve and Bucky alone. “What a loser,” Bucky mumbles. 

“He won’t last long,” Steve adds. “They never do.”

The pair walks to the parking lot to find their cars and drive home to get ready for their graduation party hosted by Tony Stark, the most celebrated student of their year. 

“How was your day?” Y/N asks Jason as he drives away from her two best friends. 

“Good. Starting my summer work experience at your dad’s hospital,” he replies curtly. Her father’s hospital is an awkward subject at the moment so he doesn’t want to elaborate. “How was your graduation?”

“It was a graduation. No big surprises. There is a class wide graduation party tonight but I’d much rather spend time with you,” she cosies up to him. 

Jason smirks. “Hope you don’t mind but I did invite company.”

She frowns, disappointment filling her. “Oh? How come?”

“Maybe you’d like to do some networking? Your dad did introduce us with an agenda you know, he wanted me to steer you towards a more… responsible career path.”

Y/N scoffs, “there’s no way my father would want me to go into medicine. I’m doing just fine -no, flawlessly with piano.”

“Well yes you are impressive but, are you sure you can make a career out of it? You’re graceful and controlled in your hands, you trust them. You could be a surgeon for all we know. You have much potential.” Jason parks the car as they arrive at the restaurant. She stays quiet, left thinking, until they get to the table they’re taken to only to find that two others had already taken up residence there. 

“Y/N this is Whitney Frost,” Jason gestured to a woman with blonde curly hair and blood red lips, “and Aloysius Samberly. We’re all reading for medicine but hoping to specialise in different places.”

Y/N smiles politely at them but turns to Jason, “can we speak privately?”

“Of course.” They find a quiet corner away from the gazed of the two strangers. 

“I’m going to be honest. I thought this was a date.”

Jason’s eyes widen, “oh. I- I’m so sorry, Y/N I didn’t mean for you to assume that. I was simply doing what your father asked.”

“Are you sure? Like really? Because I don’t think that’s the case at all. I think you enjoyed leading me on and playing with how I felt.”

“How you felt? You liked the attention you got from me, someone older who’s on a straight path. How far can you get playing your little pianos anyway? You don’t have a sure future, hell your family is a mess,” Jason chuckles. 

“What. Did. You. Say.” 

“Samberly has been working part time at your father’s hospital and it seems like he won’t be holding that chairman of the medical board position for very long.” Jason looks down at her as if she were dirt on his shoe. “Fraud, embezzlement what else does he have hidden in his closet?” He pretends to think. “You think you’re all that but you’re not. You’ll be nothing by the end of the month. I was going to help you; I set all this up so you could build connections, find a passion. But you’re just a shallow little girl who doesn’t know what she wants.”

“I thought you’re were a nice guy,” she whispers as tears begin to form in her eyes.

“Oh sweetheart,” he says maliciously. “Nice guys finish last. I intend to be a winner. And you, well you don’t belong on the pedestal anymore.” He walks away from her to his fancy fake friends who laugh as they see the expression on his face. 

Y/N goes to the restrooms to freshen up. Her eyeliner and mascara is slightly smudged and her lips are chapped from gnawing at them with frustration. She fixes her make up, cleaning it up with sharp edges and moisturises her lips, adding some tint to them. She takes a deep breath and leaves the restaurant. It’s dark now and the square is bustling with life and music. She doesn’t want to go home to her empty house with only her maids asking how her date went. She wouldn’t get any answers about Jason’s claims against her father either since both her parents were never around. She didn’t want to call her boys because of the shame and I told you so that would be hanging in the air. She should have listened to them when Steve said Jason wasn’t to be trusted and when Bucky said he looked like a social climbing fraud.  
She sees an empty piano which invites her in. She sits at it and opens it. Some people in the crowd pause to look at her expecting her to play for them. Y/N takes a deep breath, playing Clair de Lune by Debussy from memory.

They clap for her and shout requests for her to play which she happily performs as it is the perfect distraction from the awful evening she has just had. 

➰➰➰

The night is young when Steve gets the call. Her tone is flat, trying to hide emotion. “Come get me,” she had said to him. He knew immediately something went wrong on her little date with that pathetic social climber. He debated just going alone since he hadn’t been drinking like Bucky who had pre-gamed and was doing shots right now. But Steve couldn’t do that knowing how Bucky felt about Y/N. He could be her hero even with Bucky probably passed out and mumbling away in the backseat. 

Steve walks to Bucky who’s jumping and cheering away in the middle of a crowd. “Y/N called,” he says to his best friend. 

His demeanour changes and his smile is wiped away, concern replacing his joy. “What’s wrong?”

Steve starts to walk towards the front door and Bucky follows stumbling slightly through the crowds. 

“I don’t know but it doesn’t feel right,”

“She’s supposed to be with that loser.”

“We never should have let her go.” Steve unlocks his car and gets in. Bucky takes the backseat because he knows Y/N prefers shotgun when she’s in a bad mood. They both expected her to at least have a nice time at the dinner then Wilkes would make sure she gets home safely and she’d tell them all about it tomorrow.  
Steve drives away just shy of speeding all the way there. 

“Where did she say to meet her?” Bucky asks leaning forward. 

“The Met.”

“The Met?” Bucky repeats. “How the hell’d she get there?”

“I don’t know Buck. There’s a lot we don’t know right now. And I don’t like it.”

Bucky leans back and looks out the window. “At least we’ll be rid of that guy.”

“Yeah… at the expense of Y/N’s feelings.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. They were barely in a relationship anyway so how hurt could she be?”

Steve parks the car and they get out to look for her. Finding her sitting on the steps with testy eyes. 

They both stop short and look at each other.

Steve approaches first taking a seat to her left while Bucky sits at her right. Y/N sighs to acknowledge their presence. They don’t ask her what happened or where Wilkes is. They just sit with the three of them overlooking the fountains. 

They let her initiate contact as she reaches for a hand each and intertwining their fingers. 

“He laughed at me when I said I thought it was a date,” Y/N scoffs. “As if I was the pathetic one.”

“You’re not pathetic,” Bucky states. “And you don’t need his words to validate you. You’re amazing.” He pats his shoulder intending for her to lean on him but she just turns away and sighs. His shoulders fall and his gaze turns down. 

“We can beat him up if you want,” Steve suggests. 

Y/N giggles and leans into Steve. He chuckles and squeezes her hand in comfort. 

“I don’t wanna go home,” she announces softly. 

“That’s okay, we can go to the penthouse?”

“That’s a great idea,” Bucky hides the ache in him as he sees the two interact. He stands, gently pulling Y/N up to her feet along with Steve who catches her bag in his other hand. 

The drive to the penthouse was quiet with only music to fill the air. Steve’s mother had put the apartment complex under Steve’s name so that he could have his own property and source of income in case anything went wrong. The three of them decided to use it as a sanctuary whenever they needed peace. 

Steve pulled out his keychain and unlocked the door with the keycard. The door dings signalling their entry and Steve gestures for Y/N to walk through first. She descends the short steps and takes a seat on one of their bean bags in the centre of the open plan room. 

“So how was Tony’s party?” Y/N asks once Bucky flops onto a bean bag next to her and Steve sits on a lounge chair.

“It was so boring. We barely had any fun, you should be glad to have missed it,” Bucky replies. 

“Pshhh,” Y/N throws a pillow she was resting on at Bucky’s face. “Don’t lie. You were having fun, I can smell the alcohol on you.” 

“You have to admit it’s impressive how fast I sobered up,” he replies playfully.

She rolls her eyes and reaches out her hand to ask for the pillow back to restore her comfort. 

“To be fair Steve wasn’t having much fun. That bit was true.”

“Oh really?” She crosses her arms in intrigue. 

“Couldn’t have fun without you there darling,” he says smoothly.

“He was being a punk just brooding around the place.”

“We were barely friends with those people,” Steve shrugs. “I’m hoping that’s the last we see of most of them.”

“It’s been so long since we’ve had a trip away with just the three of us. We should go this weekend, what do you think?” Bucky asks with a grin on his face.

Y/N is hesitant not feeling like being happy this weekend, wanting to mope more than vacation.

“I’m for it. Wanna be out of here for a while,” Steve answers. 

She sighs dramatically, two against one. “Weekend getaway it is.”

They decide to go to the Bahamas since it’s only a few hours away from New York and they hadn’t been before. After losing track of time while being comfortable in each other’s company it gets late. 

“How many marshmallows? Two?” Steve asks as he makes her hot cocoa after she mentioned that she hadn’t had a chance to eat at that restaurant but doesn’t have enough of an appetite to have a proper meal. 

“Three,” she smiles. 

He chuckles, “I should have known.” He gently drops in 3 pink marshmallows and puts the cup down in front of her. 

Bucky’s snores fill the room as he is passed out on the bean bags with a blanket draped over him. 

“I wasn’t kidding around when I said we’d beat him up.”

“I know. But violence won’t stop him from treating others like he does. He is a social climber. You were both right; you can say I told you so.”

“I’m not gonna say I told you so,” he sighs. 

“We need a more permanent way of teaching him a lesson. Something that bruises deeper than a fist and angry words.”

“Like what?” He can see the gears turning in her head as she stares at the drink thoughtfully. 

“I don’t know yet. But we’ll think of something.”

“Just don’t get us into too much trouble darling.”

She smirks then looks at Steve to smile sweetly. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

He messes up her hair with a chuckle. 

“I’ll drive you home,” Steve says once she finishes her hot cocoa. “I know how long it takes you to pack for a three day trip.”

“Offensive.” She swings off her stool and gives the cup a wash and dry. 

They make sure Bucky’s comfortable and tell him their leaving “Come on punk I’ll drive you home,” Steve shakes Bucky awake. 

“Nooo,” he mumbles into the pillow. “Sleeping here. Can’t go home. No sneak. Tired and drunk.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mmhmmm,” he confirms. 

“Good night Bucky,” Y/N says as she and Steve turn to leave. They both know that Bucky’s father doesn’t like Bucky coming home late or inebriated, he would rather Bucky didn’t come home at all. He’s perfect in academics and sport but that isn’t enough for him. Appearances was important too. And sometimes the pressure gets the best of Bucky and when that happens, his father would much rather it not enter his household. 

Steve waits for Y/N to enter her home before he drives off to his own. He’s surprised to see that the lights are on especially at this hour. 

“Hi sweetheart,” his mom’s home from a business trip. 

He smiles and gives her a hug, “hey mom, how was the trip?”

“Busy, I’ll be gone again on Monday too but until then we can spend some time together!” she says excitedly. 

Steve’s smile falls off, “sorry mom, I know it’s been a while since we’ve had time together but…”

“Oh no. You’ve already made plans?” She takes his hands and sits him down on the ornate chaise. 

“It’s Y/N you see. Some fella played with her feelings so she’s kinda down at the moment. We thought a trip would cheer her up.”

“Oh sweetheart. That’s lovely. You don’t need to worry, spend time with her. Make her feel special again.”

His smile returns at the support his mother gives him. “Thanks mom. I hope I will. She’s my best girl after all.”

“Go get some sleep, sweetie. I’ll see you off tomorrow.” She kisses the top of his head. 

“Good night mom.”

He goes upstairs, packs some clothes and heads to bed. 

➰➰➰

Y/N is packed and waiting for the town car that’s taking them to the airport. It arrives at her house and Bucky is already inside. 

“Hey you, are you feeling alright?” she asks although she knows he doesn’t get hungover no matter how much he drinks. 

“I’m all good, doll,” he gives her his signature carefree smile. “You sleep well?”

“As if I had no troubles. Thanks to those sleeping pills I… acquired,”

“You better be careful with those,” he warns, no longer relaxed but sincere. 

“I know I know. As long as I don’t take them with alcohol I’m fine. Plus I have you and Steve taking care of me. 

“You better not take too many either,” he adds. 

She dramatically sighs. “I’m fine,” she repeats.

“Okay, okay. I’ll lay off.”

She grins and bumps his leg with hers as a sign of comfort. Bucky’s been more and more stressed lately and it’s starting to show. He’s agitated, tense and tries to mask his feelings under false smiles and overcompensating with humour. At least he’s been getting less bruises and cuts. At least, visible ones. Y/N can’t think of why though, he has graduated, with top grades and stellar recommendations. There’s nothing for him to be so worried about anymore. 

Her thoughts and concerns about Bucky are set on the back burner of her mind as they reach Steve’s home. A sleek modern mansion symbolising that his family’s wealth comes from new money while Bucky’s comes from old money with his traditional compound villa and Y/N’s home which was a Mediterranean mansion. Steve comes out with a duffle bag that he puts in the trunk, waving to his mom goodbye and hops into the car taking a seat opposite the two of them. 

“Hey darling, hey jerk.”

“Pal,” Bucky smirks. 

“Steve,” she greets. “Your mom’s home?” she mentions as she and Bucky wave at Sarah. 

“Yeah, she uh, she got here last night. Caught her when I got back.”

“That’s great! How long will she be here for?” Y/N and Bucky knew how rare it was for Steve’s mom to be home with her back to back business trips and their schedules never lined up when Steve had school. 

“Monday,” he answers shyly. 

The mood falls slightly. “We can cancel, pal? Rebook the trip so you can spend time with Sarah,” Bucky suggests but Steve shakes his head. 

“It’s alright guys. She said it’s fine and that I deserve a vacation anyways. We all do,” he says firmly. “There will be another time where we’re here at the same time and we’ll spend that time together then.”

“Where is she off to next?” Y/N asks to make conversation. 

“LA. She’s got some new property there so she’s gotta manage that.”

“Wow that’s gonna be grand. Someone’s in for a treat once he turns 18. You’ll be drowning in that trust fund,” Bucky comments.

“Ha ha very much so. Nothing compared to what you two got waiting for ya,”

“Oh please,” Y/N starts. “Bucky’s sharing between his 3 other siblings and I have all those cousins. I’m lucky I’m my grandmother’s favourite. Old money is difficult  
that way. New money though, that’s nice and fresh and your mom’s a strong independent woman. You’ll get it all.”

Steve chuckles, “don’t worry. I’ll spoil you guys with it.” Steve gets his money when he turns 18 on the 4th of July while Y/N and Bucky both have clauses that they inherit their trust funds once they either turn 21 or have a full-time income. 

“You’re so sweet,” Bucky says giving him puppy dog eyes. 

“What would we ever do without our hero, Bucky?” Y/N says theatrically. 

“I have no idea, we’re just damsels in distress over here while he’s our knight in shining armour!”

“Cut it out you two, not funny. Maybe I’ll take my money somewhere else then.”

“Don’t mope Stevie,” Y/N says and their banter comes to an end as they’ve reached the tarmac. 

“Miss Y/N, Mr Rogers and Mr Barnes, welcome aboard,” Captain Jarvis greets as the three of them approach the stairs to the jet. He is Y/N’s favourite private pilot that her family has employed since he’s ever so gentle and sweet. 

“Hello Jarvis,” she smiles and Bucky and Steve say hello too. 

“It is my understanding that our destination is the Bahamas. Very nice choice. I hope you enjoy the journey,” he smiles warmly.

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Y/N says then he goes into his cockpit as the three settle down. The one flight attendant accompanying their flight introduces herself as Anna and the door closes and seals. She offers them drinks, Y/N gets an iced tea, Bucky gets a water and Steve goes for lemonade. 

The flight was smooth and unproblematic. They all decided to watch a movie together that took up most of the time. When they land they thank Jarvis and Anna and leave in their escort from the resort. The bell boy takes their bags and shows them to their suites. 

The first thing Y/N does is take a shower as she hates staying in the clothes that she has travelled in. 

A knock comes to the door as she fixes up her drying hair into a french braid. She opens the door to see Bucky and Steve in their summery print button ups and shorts. “Come on darling we don’t wanna miss the fire dancing.”

She wore a bathing suit under her loose flowy dress and her gold espadrilles so she could be a little closer to the boys’ heights. “I’m ready!”

They walk to the outdoor beachfront restaurant and get a front view of the performances. 

“This is amazing!” Bucky exclaims as someone jump ropes and swallows fire. 

“This food is amazing,” Y/N comments. She loads up a spoon with her meal for Steve to try. 

He makes a noise of enthusiasm and agrees with her causing her to giggle. 

“Let me have some of that,” Bucky takes a scoop with his own spoon and makes a noise identical to Steve and they all laugh. 

“Good right?” Shortly after they order dessert and get a server to take a photo of them together. 

“Walk on the beach?” Steve asks her as Bucky’s off to the bar chatting up some ladies. 

“Sure,” she smiles. It’s not long before she takes off her espadrilles since they keep causing her to sink in the sand every time she takes a step. Steve takes them from her and keeps a hold of them in the hand that’s not closest to hers. Steve gets a text from Bucky saying not to wait up for him.

“Pretty peaceful here, isn’t?” Steve says as they walk further away from the resort. 

“Yeah, we usually go to chaotic, adventurous places when we take trips away.” She recalls the time that they got stuck in a diamond smugglers villa in Siberia after she got really into bargaining a price for a tooth diamond. Which she ultimately was not able to acquire after Bucky and Steve talked her out of it and she talked their way out of a hostage situation. “You’re laughing now but you were not good under pressure,” she comments. 

“I had it under control.”

“You were prepared to punch your way outta there. They had guns.”

“I still don’t understand why you wanted a tooth diamond,” he retorts. 

“Maybe I wanted a back up in case I ended up in a place that was completely off the grid with no money or jewellery to buy my way out,” she shrugs nonchalantly. 

“Let’s hope that never happens.” Steve swings his arm around her shoulders and pulls her in. 

“Just being safe.” 

They buy ice cream from a stand on the sand, Steve goes with mint chocolate and Y/N went with peanut butter and chocolate. The finish it by the time they are far enough from the noise and music of the resort. With only the crashing waves they take a seat on the warm sand to admire the moonlight.

“Be with me,” Steve says suddenly. 

Y/N frowns and looks over at him to see that he is already looking at her. “I am with you.”

He reaches a hand to put on top of her own. “You know what I mean, Y/N.”

She breathes a heavy sigh. “Steve…”

He scoots closer to her and puts the hand on her cheek. “We both know we want to.”

“But we can’t,” she whispers. “We’ve talked about it before. Relationships never last. Friendships do and I don’t wanna lose what I have with you. With you and Bucky.”

He closes his eyes softly as his heart aches. She rejected him again. Despite it being so clear that they both want each other. 

“You guys are all I have.”

And he knows that. Because they’re all he has too. But he can’t help wanting to be more with her. His forehead rests on her’s and she closes her own eyes taking in his scent, the sound of the waves and his steady breathing. She can feel her heart beating erratically. She senses Steve closing in and she lets him. 

They’d tried kissing before but didn’t go through with it as he had hesitated and she giggled playing off the fact she knew he hesitated. Y/N had gone on to say that a friendship will always last longer than any romance they could have so she had him agree to stay as they were. The three of them. The best of friends. They kept this from Bucky since this looming above all three of them would be messy and it was the only secret they had from their friendship. 

Steve decides to respect what Y/N had said all that time ago and pulled back slightly. Y/N then moves away from him, bringing her knees close to her chest and wrapping them in her arms. 

“It’s better this way,” she says. 

“I know you believe that,” Steve says sounding dejected. “So I’ll respect that.” He turns so he sits beside her and not in front of her, looking out at the calming waves. 

Y/N leans on his shoulder, observing. “I’m sure you’ll find someone who makes you happy, Stevie.”

“You make me happy. I can’t imagine anyone taking your place in my heart.”

She chuckles and scoffs, ”who said anything about anyone taking my place? Can’t get rid of my that easily.”

“I’d never want to,” Steve says sincerely. 

“She has to be worthy of you. She has to love you for everything that you are. Bucky and I also have to like her-“

“Of course,” he agrees. 

“She and I will go on shopping trips together, maybe I’ll take her on a trip just us girls,” she smiles thinking about how fun it would be to have another girl around. “It would be weird at first, not being the centre of attention. But I guess we’ll have to get over that,” she jokes though there is some truth behind that comment. It has been the three of them for so long and eight times out of ten it was her that would get them into trouble. 

“Yeah I don’t think she would be able to handle our international adventures and casual run ins with smugglers and pirates.”

They laugh because that’s probably true. It was rare enough to find one girl who has a knack for getting into that kind of trouble much less another who can handle it. 

“Maybe we’ll have to stop those…”

“Yeah, don’t wanna scare her off.”

“You can be her knight in shining armour,” Y/N smirks. 

Steve rolls his eyes wanting to say that he can’t imagine being with anyone but her. But he’d be stepping over a line they’d already walked away from. He can’t even entertain the idea of Y/N finding someone else that will make her happy unlike she can for him. He doesn’t know how he feels about the fact that she can joke about bonding with a hypothetical girl that he would hypothetically be with while she clearly cares for him in a way different from friendship. 

“Let’s go in the water,” she suggests out of nowhere. 

“What?”

“I put on a bathing suit under this dress and I don’t wanna waste it,” she starts to slip off the dress and Steve can only watch with wide eyes. She runs into the water giggling. “Come on! Coward!”

He chuckles and takes off his shirt and flip flops. “I’m going to regret this,” he mumbles to himself. 

She screams as he runs in and starts to splash the water in her. “Your shorts are gonna get soaked!”

“Would you prefer if I skinny dipped?”

She gasped theatrically, “you dirty –“ Steve bombards her with splashes so she can’t finish her insult. 

Y/N runs towards land and safety, away from Steve but trips on a mound of sand causing her to fall not so gracefully into the water getting her hair completely wet. 

Steve jogs over the water towards her laughing away, “are you alright?” he asks between chuckles. 

She laughs back and scoops up water to splash over his face.

He picks her up and walks them out of the sea’s reach and gently puts her down giving her a sandy bum. 

“We should probably head back,” Steve suggests. “I know you get tired after travel, darling.”

She smiles, “you know every little thing about me, don’t you Stevie?”

He helps her up and she puts her dress back on. Steve squeezes as much water out of his shorts and puts his shirt back on but didn’t bother to button it up. He still has her espadrilles in his hands and when she offers her hand out to hold them on the way back he rolls his eyes and keeps them in his hands. 

“Hopefully there isn’t such a busy lobby this late,” she comments not wanting to be dripping wet in front of a crowd of people. 

“I don’t know I think we look pretty chic.”

They get to their floor and Steve walks Y/N to her room. He puts her shoes down and she hands him a towel to dry of as much as he can. 

“I’m sorry I tried to kiss you,” he says even though she didn’t think it was necessary. 

“You don’t need to apologise, Steve. Nothing happened so,” she shrugs. “There’s no need.”

“I’ll get going then. Gotta shower too. 8am for breakfast tomorrow?”

“Sure thing,” she nods. 

Steve says good night and kisses the top of her head, leaving her suite. 

Surprisingly he runs into Bucky who is returning from his hook up. “Hey pal, have fun?”

“Sure did,” he gives a lopsided smile. Bucky looks at Steve and sees weary eyes and he frowns, “what’s the matter?”

Steve hesitates in giving an answer. They had promised not to mention their feelings to Bucky. “Y/N’s still a little upset about Wilkes.” 

“That jerk… she’s giving him too much credit. He doesn’t deserve all her energy she’s wasting.”

“I know, pal.”

“She needs someone like us but not us…” Bucky sighs. “We both know how important this friendship is to us, to her. We can’t ruin it for some selfish want for something more. Something that may not last,” he seems to say this in warning. As a reminder. For Steve or for himself, he couldn’t be sure. 

“I know, pal.”

“Well I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night Buck.”

Bucky knocks at Y/N’s door and she opens. “Bucky! How was it?”

“Good. Great,” he smirks. “Steve told me you’re still thinking bout that Wilkes loser. I’m sorry doll. He didn’t deserve you.”

She smiles and leans against the door frame. “I know. We’ll figure out a way to teach him a lesson. Eventually.”

He smiles as she begins to come back to her old self. “I can’t wait for what you’ll have planned until then.” Bucky would always encourage her schemes since it made their lives more interesting and it made her happy and usually the outcomes were non-violent. While Steve would much rather punch his way out of a mess than create intricate plans and use a softer touch. “Good night doll.” Bucky leans down and kisses her cheek. 

“Good night Bucky.”

The next day they spend with only the three of them, no exceptions. They wander through the markets buying small trinkets of their trip and get photos of each other, asking strangers to capture moments with all three of them in. They visit tourist hot spots and then have lunch in a boat restaurant. They return to their resort and go to the spa, heading into the steam room first and then the sauna.

“I’m exhausted,” Bucky says leaning back on the wooden surface. 

Y/N is on the top level, laying down with a hand over her forehead. “You’re the one insisting on getting gifts for all your side chicks. How can you even have a side chick when you don’t have a main girl?”

“Because you’re my main girl,” he smiles looking up at her even though she isn’t looking at him. “Obviously.”

Bucky flirts openly with Y/N because he knows that they never take him seriously about it. He’s a flirt with every girl, they think so it doesn’t mean anything more. But it does to him. 

“Shut up,” she laughs. 

After 20 minutes in the sauna room they rinse off and go to soak in the hot tub.

“Massages next?” Y/N asks. 

The boys nod and they make their way to the massage room. Hot rocks and oil are spread onto their bodies, their knots untied and joints cracked. 

“Miss Y/N your phone is ringing,” one of the staff says bringing it over on a dish. 

She frowns not expecting to see her mother as the caller ID. 

“Mom?” she says unsure. 

Bucky and Steve perk up in curiosity as her mother hardly calls Y/N herself. 

“Y/N, I just wanted to inform you that we will be home on Thursday. There will be a new launch for my latest collection and I need you to be there this time. As you  
know the family has been surrounded by rumours of having monetary problems and we need to keep a solidified front.”

“Why would looking like a family help that?” she asks vaguely because she didn’t want Steve and Bucky to know about her troubles, at least not yet. She barely knew the details. 

“To show support of each other, Y/N. Your grandparents will be there and your father has an announcement.”

She knew it was big for them to be there. Her father had become independent of his family but her mother still had ties to her’s. They had helped her get her start in the cosmetics industry and probably had a hand in helping them out of whatever mess they’re in. 

“Okay.” She’s ready for the conversation to end, not wanting it to dampen the mood any more. 

“Alright, goodbye, I’ll see you then.”

Y/N puts the phone back on the dish and the staff member walks away. 

“What was that about?” Steve asks in concern. 

“Nothing, just a launch party for my mom’s cosmetics line. Grandparents will be there.”

“The Éverauxs?” Bucky asks. 

“The one and only,”

“Why?” Steve asks knowing that detail is a big deal. “They never come to anything…”

“I don’t know.”

Their massages end and they go back to their own suites. Y/N hears a knock on her door. She walks up to it and unlocks it. 

“What’s the matter?” she asks as Steve and Bucky are revealed to be waiting in the hallway. 

“We should be asking you that,” Bucky says. 

She sighs and moves to let them in. They take a seat on the couch beside the floor to ceiling balcony. Y/N sits on the lounge chair facing them. 

“I don’t know all the details… most of what I know came from Jason.”

“Jason?” Steve sits up. “Why would he know anything?”

“He has a friend in my dad’s hospital… I don’t know they just found some stuff out. Stuff like fraud and embezzlement,”

Bucky curses softly. “Y/N…”

“Nothing’s gonna happen though. I know it. That’s why my grandparents are involved. They’ve cleaned it up somehow.”

“Isn’t that a good thing? Your dad won’t be going to prison?” Steve asks carefully. 

“Yeah I guess but they just get a pass for doing shady business? Illegal shady business? It’s not fair.”

“Come on, what is this really about? A month ago you wouldn’t have cared about any of this. You’ve been a part of shady business before,” Steve says reminding her of the things that they’ve done to get out of trouble. 

“That was for a bit of fun. That wasn’t life,” she defends. 

“It was life and death some of the time. Sure, we can laugh about it now but during all that, it was pretty scary,” Bucky adds.  
She shakes her head, “it is different.”

“This might be a long shot but did Wilkes say something to you?” Steve asks crossing his arms with a frown. 

You think you’re all that but you’re not. His words echo in her head, reminding her that she’s just a spoiled brat who got lucky in the lottery of life. She sighs, “of course not. Is it so wrong for me to want them to face some kind of consequence? They get away with everything and anything.”

“You can’t change that, darling. You just have to live with it. There’s no use in worrying and getting angry about it.”

I’m not angry. I’m sad, she thinks. But she can’t say it out loud to them. Not even them. Instead she plasters on a fake smile. 

Bucky leans forward and looks her in the eyes. “Next time, just tell us what’s troubling you. You know that we’ll always be here to listen. We’re always on each other’s sides. No secrets between us, remember?”

It hurts her when he says that, and she’s pretty certain that it hurts Steve too. Because although they promised that to each other, they both are keeping a secret from Bucky.


	2. You were the better part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Launch party and drama at Y/N's house
> 
> Warnings: small breakdown, not great parenting, kind of drug use it's just sleeping pills, alcohol use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!  
> If you came from my tiktok moodboards hi!

The launch party happens at Y/N’s parent’s house. Their staff decorates the first floor where the announcement will take place and the new line will be displayed. There are giveaway bags with samples and gifts on display on a table with confetti and sequins sprinkled over it. Standing tables dot the place for guests to rest against. Outside the patio is furnished where guests will be served the finest food and lights are strung up to illuminate the yard. The fountain will be turned on as usual but the lights will be flowing the signature mint green that is the colour of Y/N’s mom’s brand logo. 

Y/N tries to ignore all the commotion taking place in her own home. She is resting in her room, not wanting to be disturbed until it is time to get ready. She lays on her custom-made circular bed turning the pages of a magazine. Although her relaxed mood diminishes when she sees her mother in one of the pages, promoting her brand and teasing the new line.  
Artisan Beauty| Cosmetics of the Future

She closes the magazine and shoves it away. It is just another reminder that she isn’t a priority to either of her parents. They were always focussing on getting the next promotion or new products, new ideas, the next big investment. But never their own daughter. 

Her phone rings and looking at the caller ID, Y/N smiles, “Hey you,”

“Hey darling, I got some not so good news for you,”

“Great,” she grumbles. “Just tell me…”

“Well I saw the guest list from my mom and Jason’s gonna be there.”

She groans out loud flopping back on her bed. “Of course he is,” she says sarcastically. “I didn’t tell them about our break up or whatever you call it. They can’t know that he or I know about the whole money thing.” 

“Do you intend to use it against them in the future?” Steve asks.

“Maybe… not sure yet. One scheme still a time,” she smirks. 

“Does that mean you have ideas on how to mess with him?”

She hasn’t really thought of anything since she is still processing how he could be so cruel to her. She has to do something equally cruel back or else he would win. 

“No, I haven’t. But you know me, I’ll think of something. Something terrible for him but fun for us.”

He chuckles. Normally Steve fights against whatever plans Y/N has for revenge against someone who has wronged her since he prefers to get physical rather than manipulative, that isn’t his forte. However this time is an exception because all along he knew Wilkes was an asshole and he would get what he deserves. 

“Don’t tire yourself out,” he reminds her. “You’ve got a busy night.”

“Yeah of bullshitting and plastic performances,” Y/N rolls her eyes. “This probably won’t be all that different than the other events they plan. Except that my grandparents will be here,” she brings it up because it makes her nervous and Steve knows it. She has to be on her best behaviour for them, anything less is absolutely unacceptable and their family will be reaping the consequences for a while. It would be a year of ass kissing to her cousins and aunts and uncles. Just thinking about it makes Y/N grimace. 

“Everything’s gonna be fine,” Steve reassures. “I’m gonna get ready, I’ll see you soon, darling.”

She smiles and says her goodbye. Y/N decides that it’s time for her to start getting ready too. She opens her closet to pull out the two outfits she has been torn between for this event. One was loose and romantic with ruffles while the other was sleek and sexy with teasing cutouts. If she asked Steve what she should go with he would say the flowy one while Bucky would say the skin tight one. The first one it is, she decides. She chooses some simple silver heels to go with her white gold accessories. Y/N takes a shower as her hair stylist and make up artist should be here soon. 

Soon enough their work is done and she hears guests already arriving. She checks her phone, waiting for Steve or Bucky to send a text that they have arrived since she doesn’t want to go downstairs and mingle with guests without the social support of her boys. 

There is a knock on her door, “come in,” she calls out. 

It’s her mother at the other end of it. “You’re ready? Why don’t you come down?”

Y/N rolls her eyes. “I’m waiting for Steve and Bucky to get here. I can’t stand being around those people without them.”

Her mother’s gaze hardens. “You better get your act together tonight. It’s an important event and we all need to look united.”

“Why? Why is tonight so important?” she challenges even though she has some idea. She just wants to hear it straight from her mother. 

“It’s my launch,” her mother replies simply but obviously holding something back. “Get downstairs.”

Y/N let’s out a dramatic groan. “Fine.”

She leaves her room, phone forgotten and descends the stairs into the foyer where guests are mingling. There are some familiar faces and some new. She recognises a few faces from her father’s hospital board, some family friends and long-time business associates. She smiles and asks them how they are doing and they smile back commenting on how she’s all grown up now and will achieve big things blah blah blah. 

Steve and Bucky finally arrive to save her from her mother’s grasp. 

“Hi Mrs. Wright,” Steve and Bucky greets. 

“Steven, James,” she acknowledges. “I send regards to your mother, Steven. It is a shame she couldn’t make it.”

“Thank you. She would have loved to attend. Her schedule was just unmovable, unfortunately,” Steve answers smoothly.

“Well, I’ll allow you to have some time to yourselves. Y/N, when your grandparents get here, I expect you to greet them and perform a few songs.” And with that she is gone. 

Y/N makes a noise of exasperation and leans on Steve for support. “It’s okay darling,” he smoothes her hair and let’s her relax into him for a moment. 

“Look who’s just arrived,” Bucky says in a serious tone. 

Y/N straightens you from Steve and they both follow Bucky’s gaze. It’s Jason Wilkes. 

He makes eye contact with Y/N and gives her a sly smirk as he approaches her father. 

“What a jerk,” Bucky remarks. 

“I’m going to ruin him,” Y/N says, manifesting it into existence. 

Another two notable people come through the doorway. Her grandparents. 

“But that’s going to have to wait,” Steve says. They walk in a v formation, her in the front as she approached them. 

“Grandmother, Grandfather,” she smiles. 

“Our favourite grandchild,” Grandmother gives her a brief look over. “Will you play us a song?”

She knows it is coming before she is asked. “Of course.” Y/N walks over to the pearly grand piano and a crowd gathers as she is famed for her piano playing. “I will be performing Songs Without Words by Mendelssohn,” she announces. 

After they beg for another and she happily obliges. 

She, Steve and Bucky gather at a table as her parents stand in front of the screen that showcases a promotion of her mother’s newest line where she announces that she is expanding into skincare while still developing groundbreaking make up formulas. As if that hasn’t been done before. 

“I‘d like to also share the stage with my husband who has some very exciting news,” she says after her presentation and a round of applause. Both Steve and Bucky place a hand on top of her’s as they rest on the table. 

“Good evening everybody,” her father greets. “Many of you are partners or board members and I’d like to thank you for showing your support for my wife’s endeavours. I’d also like to thank my in-laws for coming here today,” he initiated a round of applause for them. “Our family has gone through hardships to get where we are,” he starts. 

Y/N scoffs but only Bucky and Steve hear it and they both squeeze her hands to give their support. The speech goes on and there is nothing Y/N and her friends can do but listen. Y/N feels a presence right behind her. 

“Well, it was a surprise that I was invited. I would have thought you would exile me from the elite community you’re so at one with,” Y/N recognises the voice as Jason’s. 

“I still can,” she snaps back lowly. Steve glares at Jason while Bucky’s free hand which is resting on the table clenches into a fist. 

“I wonder what hardships your family went through. What kind of illegal activity your father committed to get where he is now…” he taunts. 

“You don’t know anything, do you?” Y/N asks. 

“You didn’t either, it seemed from that night.” 

Steve huffs and lets go of Y/N’s hand, turning and grabbing Jason by his blazer’s collar. Jason merely snickers and takes a step back to regain balance from Steve’s force. Bucky lets go of Y/N’s hand too and places a hand gently on Steve’s chest. 

“Stop making a scene, pal.” Ever the pacifist keeping him in check. 

Steve lets go. 

“I feel it is my responsibility to reveal to you all, esteemed guests that I was on the verge of being framed for some awful crimes by none other than Jasper Sitwell our very own treasurer. He has been committing fraud and embezzling company funds. We have thankfully uncovered these actions and he will be facing the consequences.” 

Y/N frowns. They’re framing someone? Someone who is probably completely innocent. “What…” she whispers, bewildered. She looks over at her grandparents who have a stern look on them as they gaze at her parents.

“And as our valued chief executive officer is retiring, I will be taking her place.” There is a round of applause filling the room at his announcement. They won’t be exiled, they won’t be looked down on, they are still on the up. Unchallenged.

Her parents then begin to make their rounds in the room, accepting congratulations and pretending to be humble.

Meanwhile Y/N is stunned. Her family seems to be above the law at this point. It’s like anything they do can be covered up and they’re untouchable, never facing the consequences. 

She begins to hyperventilate and speech around her is muffled. Jason says something to set Steve off again but she can’t pay attention to anything happening. Bucky intervened quickly and Steve leaves. “Cool off, buddy.” 

She notices that her parents have disappeared and so have her grandparents. She goes to the room where she knows they have their “secret meetings”, downing a flute of champagne for courage on the way and unbeknownst to her, Bucky follows. He hadn’t seen her take that drink or else he would have said something after she has repeatedly told them that she wasn’t allowed to have any alcohol with the pills she’s been taking to help her sleep. 

Y/N enters through a different doorway and hides where she can still follow their conversations. 

“We can’t thank you enough, Mr and Mrs Everaux,” she hears her father say. 

“As long as you keep up your end of the deal you are free,” her grandfather replies. 

What deal?

“Of course. The company will have an excellent future and will not be jeopardised by my actions.”

“Have you spoken with Y/N?” Grandmother asks.

“We plan to after tonight’s events. We can’t have her be distracted,” her mother says.

What could they have to say to her? How is she involved in this?

She sees her grandparents take their leave while her parents stay, sipping on a flute of champagne. She starts to move toward them but is held back by a strong arm. She whirls around to see Bucky. 

“What are you doing here?”

“What will you do?” he challenges. “What can you do?”

“I can find out how they’re going to involve me in their plans. I can put a stop to it. Let me go, Bucky.” She tries to yank her arm away but he keeps a firm hit gentle grip. 

“No. This won’t end well, doll.”

“I don’t care.” She pulls away and he lets her, only watching her walk away from him from the shadows. 

Bucky contemplates calling Steve. Much to Bucky’s heartache, he can always talk Y/N out of something better than Bucky can. But it would be too late anyways since she’s confronting them right now. 

“What deal?” she asks boldly. 

Her parents are surprised to see her emerge and at first try to distract her, obviously not wanting to answer her question. 

“What deal did you make with them?!”

“You don’t need to know,” her father insists. 

“I think I do! Considering I’m apparently a part of it.”

“You have to marry someone then run the company with them once you are both fit to,” her mother says swiftly. 

Bucky swears upon hearing this. But for the moment he can only watch. 

“I have to do what?” Y/N seethes though she hears perfectly. 

“It was the only way to keep your father from jail, sweetheart.” 

“Don’t sweetheart me.”

At that reaction Bucky decides it is a good idea to call Steve. 

Steve paces around the garden thinking about what just happened, wiping blood from his brow. Who did Wilkes think he was walking around like he owns the place? Coming back to Y/N with the intention of asking her out properly after hearing that her father was not going to jail but in fact being promoted. That social climbing, bottom feeding dirt bag is like that. He takes fake it till you make it to a whole other level. Steve takes off his blazer jacket as he tries to get some air and cool off, as Bucky had put it. It’s not his fault that Bucky hates a fight while he couldn’t resist starting one in Y/N’s name which sounds like it sets feminism back a few decades but he can’t help it. Not when it comes to her. 

His phone starts to ring and he fishes it out of his blazer’s pocket. 

Bucky 9:07pm  
Y/N needs help. Library room. 

The library room is where her parents have their weird secret meetings. She showed it to them both when she gave them the tour of her home years ago and they would snoop whenever her parents weren’t home or they’d have little meet ups there since it had the best ambiance. Steve leaves his sweater, forgotten as he rushes back into the house only to run into Y/N’s grandparents. 

“Steven, it’s so nice of you to make it. Where are you off to?” The matriarch asks. 

“Just to find Bucky, they’ve got the best shrimp here,” he lies as smoothly as he can as Y/N and Bucky always make fun of him for his lack of improvisation. 

“What happened to your face?”

“I just... tripped on a flowerpot.” His thoughts drift to how Wilkes laughed at him in the garden, taunting Steve to hit him. Saying how pathetic he was to have feelings for Y/N. So, Steve hit him. And then that son of a gun hit back. 

She doesn’t believe him but quickly moves on. “How is your mother’s business?” He sighs internally. He’s been held captive. 

“Pretty good I think. She’s expanding all over now. Barely get to see her though,” there’s a sadness in his tone but he shakes it off. 

They both hum thoughtfully and Steve thinks he can leave but Y/N’s grandfather asks, “what are you planning on doing now that you’ve graduated?”

“I’m actually not sure yet...” their gazes fall in disappointment. “But I’m thinking of helping out my mom,” Steve doesn’t know why he wants to impress Y/N’s grandparents just that he wants to. 

“That’s good. It’s a very stable future. Go ahead, we’ll let you go,” Y/N’s grandmother says, waving him away. 

Steve takes a deep breath and hurries to the room. He finds Bucky there and Y/N crying and screaming away. 

“How could you do all of this? Why? What’s the point? How can money and greed cause you to turn to all of this? The lies, the cover ups... when will it be enough for you both?”. 

Her parents are in a corner, grasping at each other unsure of how to approach the situation. But Steve knows how to. He’s done it many times before. 

“You don’t understand. Would you rather see your father behind a glass screen and only a telephone?” her mother reasons. 

She laughs spitefully. “I would rather he didn’t do anything that would end up with him in prison. You both put up a front because you’re always in the spotlight and pressure me to be perfect… well you’re the liars. You’re the frauds. You’re the ones who need to be checked.” Her tears cloud eyesight and she sweeps the table with her arm out of frustration and squeezes a shard of glass where her hands rest on the table, cutting herself. She falls to her knees but Steve makes himself known by walking into the centre of the room. He catches her before she does any further damage to herself and whispers her name. 

“Steve?” She seems to have a moment of clarity upon hearing his soothing voice. 

“I’m here,” he says. “I’m always here.” He guides her towards one of the couches in the room and from that moment it is just the two of them in the world.

Her parents stay away, not wanting to provoke her again and Bucky can only watch as Steve does what he was too slow to do. 

She looks at him and her world just makes sense again. He just hugs her close and she regains her ability to breathe but it is short lived as she faints in his arms.

Steve feels her go limp in his arms and her father rushes forward. 

“What’s happened to her?” Y/N’s mother asks, worriedly. 

“She must be exhausted. Let’s take her upstairs, Steve.” 

“Go through the backways, we can’t have the guests witnessing this and asking questions.” That instruction from Y/N’s mother makes Steve clench his fists and Bucky’s stomach drops. They knew from her that her mother had different priorities and put other things before her all the time but to see and hear it was different than just hearing a tale. The two share a look but say nothing as they follow her father and Steve lays her down in her bed. Mr. Wright asks them to give him some privacy as he asks one of his maids to fetch his medical kit from his office. Her father leaves her room and allows the boys to boys to enter after he returns to the party.

They see that her father had set up an IV drip to help her regain her strength and bandages are wrapped around her injuries. Sharing a sad look between them, Steve and Bucky sit on either side of Y/N on her bed. 

“You really think exhaustion is what did this?” Steve asks Bucky but he keeps his eyes on her resting form. 

Bucky looks at Steve intently, trying to figure out what is on his best friend’s mind. “What else could it be? You saw her. She went through a lot just then.”

Steve hums thoughtfully, “I smelled champagne when I caught her.”

Bucky frowns. He didn’t see her drink anything tonight.

“When could she have had it?”

“Are you blaming me?” Bucky asks, taking offence at the accusation. “You’re the one who ran off and your face, I’m guessing you got into a fight during that time you were gone.”

Steve clenches his jaw. “I wasn’t with her while she drank,” he mumbles. 

Bucky scoffs, “no you weren’t with her. You never are, are you? You claim you love her but you’re never there for stuff like this. I am. You only swoop in at the last minute while I’ve been around throughout all her episodes. But she’d still choose you, wouldn’t she?”

Steve doesn’t have anything to say to that because it’s true and they all know it. He looks to Y/N’s sleeping form with regret and guilt. He should be there for her more, he owes her that much with all the love and care she gives to them both that he definitely takes for granted. 

Time passes and they both stay in silence in case their girl to wakes up. It’s only a matter of time until they both fall asleep at her side as the night embraces them. 

Y/N wakes with a stir to see Bucky and Steve asleep at her side. She sits up, letting go of their hands and Bucky’s eyes open first. 

“How you feelin’, doll?” he asks. 

“What happened?” At the sound of her voice Steve shoots up too. 

“I’m glad you’re okay, darling.” Y/N doesn’t notice the glare off between the two. 

“You passed out after an episode…” Bucky tells her softly. “Doll. Why didn’t you tell us there was so much you were going through?”

She sighs and looks down. “I don’t know what you mean, I’ve told you guys everything.”

“No you haven’t,” Steve suddenly snaps out of frustration. “You told us those pills were to help with the stress of exams and even then, you didn’t tell us. We caught you. Now you continue to take them and at first we thought it was just to catch up on rest. But last night you drink champagne with those in your system? After reminding us repeatedly that that’s dangerous. So now explain yourself Y/N.” Steve is the only one who can give her tough love out of the two of them and Bucky envies that. His gaze softens as he adds, “we’re supposed to be honest with each other. Always.”

She is quiet for a moment and Bucky squeezes her hand. 

“You want me to be honest?” she whispers. “I don’t like feeling helpless when I’m with you guys. I like being the one you go to when you need something. When you need help or comfort or anything. It makes me feel good when I’m the level-headed one in control here. In my family… things just happen to me and I can’t do anything.”

“You can be strong but still ask for help, doll,” Bucky says sincerely. 

“Exactly. We’re your family too but we’re not like them. We found and chose each other. That’s deeper than blood,” Steve adds. 

“I don’t trust them anymore. They’re not good people. They care more about stocks and profit than they do about their own daughter. It’s unbearable.” She almost mentions the arranged marriage but she doesn’t want it to loom over them, especially right now.

“I already know this but I just need to hear it from you both. Can I trust you?” 

Both boys tighten their grip on her hands and firmly reply, “always.”

Y/N smiles gratefully even though she already knew the answer. Their undying loyalty is something she can always depend on. 

“I promise to never hurt you, darling. You’re too important to me. Nothing can get between us. All of us,” Steve adds. 

“I promise you’ll always be my first priority. No matter what I’m doing, if you need me… I’m there,” Bucky rubs his thumb on the back of her hand reassuringly as he gazes into her eyes. 

Y/N raises her hands which are intertwined with theirs up to her heart and thanks them as a stray tear falls from her tired eyes. 

She wakes to the sun’s rays shining in her eyes and the boys no longer by her side but a note is left on her side table with a vase full of her favourite flowers. She smiles seeing the flowers, it serves as a reminder that they really do pay attention to her. 

The note reads;   
Your dad kicked us out, we got you flowers and ice cream (don’t get angry we know you weren’t dumped we just know you like it). Have a rest day, please. Bucky and Steve 

She walks to the kitchen area next to her bedroom and takes out a spoon and the ice cream, brown sugar bubble tea flavour, out of the freezer. She goes back to her room, sitting at her desk and eats straight from the tub. 

With a day all to herself there’s a lot that she can do but there’s only one thing on her mind. She puts the ice cream tub aside and opens up her laptop to do some research on one Jason Wilkes and how to break him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, new chapter in two days!


	3. Well, You Talk Like Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit about Jason's past nd Y/N comes up with a plan to get revenge, dragging Bucky and Steve into her schemes. It's harmless, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! 4525 words!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jason Wilkes was born in Los Angeles and had always aspired to be wealthy like the other kids in his schools. He envied the mansions lining the streets and the golden gates of private estates that he could only dream of entering. His mother worked in a private school which allowed him to be enrolled there, that and their Widening Education in the Community Outreach Programme as providing scholarships was regarded as charity which benefits private schools, as messed up as that sounds.

He had a first love in his sophomore year. Margaret Carter. She saw him unlike all the other private school girls who used him for his mind and then discarded of him later. She valued his thoughts and his intelligence but never used it for any advantage of her own. She was beautiful, graceful, kind and strong. He loved her. 

But she didn’t love him. In fact, he never got to tell her how he felt because she moved back to England just before junior year ended. 

Jason hadn’t heard about her since then. But she had been on the back of his mind every day. They had lost contact but he didn’t lose faith. She was the only girl for him. That’s why he rejected Y/N. That’s why he’s the dirty social climber that he is; he can’t move on from her but he can move towards success. 

It was a miracle when she reached out to him a week ago. That was when he began to pull away from Y/N, he thought it was meant to be that Peggy would come back into his life as he finally gained momentum. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y/N has a plan by the time the sun sets. 

First, she will ruin his career prospects. Then his reputation within the tight knit community of the Upper East Side elites. And finally, she’ll take away the one other thing that he has desired for the longest time; his first love. His only love. Although, with all the digging Y/N has done it seems more like an obsession. 

Y/N’s phone rings and she sees that Steve is the one calling. 

“Hey darling,” he greets as always. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” she smiles. “Thanks for the ice cream and flowers.”

“Of course.”

“Can we all meet up?” Y/N asks. 

“At the den?” She hums in reply. “I’ll text Bucky and pick you up.”

He hangs up and she decides to get ready. Even though she’s known both boys since they were kids she still liked to look put together, especially in her current state of mind. She wears flowy trousers that have slits on both sides with a ribbon at the top of each slit and a tight bustier top. She accessorises with rings, earrings and a mini bag and wears her kitten heels. 

She waits until she receives the text from Steve to tell her that he’s outside. She enters the back seat since Bucky is riding shotgun. 

“You don’t look as well rested as we would have liked, doll.”

“I’m fine,” she says as she makes eye contact with Bucky through the rear-view mirror. 

“What was so important that you didn’t rest?” Steve asks. 

She frowns as they both team up against her. “I have a plan. But it requires a white board.”

“Ah that’s why you wanted to go to the den?” Steve says. 

“And it involves you both. I need your help.”

“It would be our pleasure,” both boys reply with smirks on their faces. 

They arrive and Y/N takes out her key card, unlocking the door. 

She puts the small bag she brought down on the table and wheels out their board and starts to draw up a plan. 

She titles it Jason Wilkes Takedown. 

“There’s three parts to this takedown,” Y/N announces. “His career, his relationships and his reputation.” She writes those words as subtitles each with a bubble of their own. She checks to see if her boys are following and they are. “I will be front lining his career since he is at my dad’s hospital and it would be less suspicious for me to be hanging around there. Steve you will handle his relationships. I’ve already found out who his first love is with the research I did yesterday. I will need you to find out who he’s currently or will be courting. His first love isn’t of high society so he will be interested in seducing some poor Upper East Side girl.

“Bucky... you are to ruin his reputation among the Upper East Side society. I need you to use your connections to find out anything dirty he’s done in his past; we all know you have the means to find out anything about anybody.” Bucky’s family has private investigators that only they know about and pay hundreds of thousands of dollars for their intel and loyalty.

“Alright doll, you got it,” Bucky replies. 

Steve eyes the board, “whatever you want, darling.”

She smiles at them both and plops onto the beanbag, letting out a sigh. 

“After this we should have a big trip, do something crazy and dangerous. For old time’s sake.”

Steve smirks. “Where do you want to go?”

“We’ll spin the globe for it,” she returns his smirk as she eyes the globe that takes up residence right next to the bar. “After, though.” The boys both nod in agreement.

The day after they are all clear on their assignments. Steve finds out that Peggy works at a cafe near the university library so he chooses there to make a move, or rather Y/N had told him to. 

He walks into the cafe which is pretty empty seeing as it is 7am on a Sunday. Steve walks up to the barista and orders an Americano and takes a seat by the windows. The sun has barely risen giving a soft pinky-orange hue through the glass. He whips out the sketchbook and pencils from the bag he brought. If there was anything he had learned from all the girls he had ever dated it’s that being the soft, approachable guy is more attractive than a macho insensitive one, regardless of looks. That’s just icing on the cake. 

Steve decides to sketch the view outside the window, there are passers-by, hurrying, walking their dogs, cabs and cars in no rush to be anywhere and the trees swaying softly in the wind.

Soon a waitress brings his coffee to him and sets it down in front of his sketch book. 

“Here’s your Americano, sir.”

Steve looks up and just his luck, it’s his target that serves him his drink. 

He flashes her a smile, “thank you.”

She only nods and turns away with merely a quick glance at his sketch which is only in its infancy. 

Huh. Normally girls swoon at his smiles. He’d just have to try a little harder to garner her attention. Steve continues on his drawing, taking small sips of his coffee as he goes. Once that runs out, he orders another. 

By his third cup he starts to get hungry and frankly, pretty sick of caffeine. He flags down a waitress to order. 

“Hi...” he glances at her name badge though he already knows it from his mission. “Peggy, could I get a prosciutto and mozzarella panini?”

“Sure thing. Americano with that?”

He smiles, so she had been paying attention to him. “No thank you, I’ll have a summer berry cooler please. Feeling pretty caffeinated by now.”

“I’ll get right on it.”

He thanks her again and doesn’t fail to notice that she gave another glance at his drawing which is looking more like his inspiration now. 

Strangely enough Steve enjoys this atmosphere. He had never sketched in public before, he would never admit it but he was afraid of the judgemental stares and it’s not like he could get away from Y/N or Bucky when they had spare time. They came in a packaged deal, only separated if they’re in different classes, which they avoided if they could, or there’s some kind of family related event keeping them apart. He can’t remember a time without them, a time where they weren’t each other’s anchors. For him, happiness didn’t exist before Bucky and Y/N came into his life. And he’s sure that they would say the same about him. 

He is shading in the buildings when Peggy comes to set his food and drink down. 

“So, are you an artist?” He sets down his pencil and smirks. Finally. He knew she wouldn’t be able to resist for long. 

“Only in my free time.”

“You’re quite good. I can tell what you’re trying to draw.”

“Why thank you,” he chuckles. “You’re British?”

Peggy smirks and she introduces herself, holding out a hand. 

Steve shakes it and gives his own name.

“I’ve gotta get back to work, I’ll leave you to your drawing.”

Before she turns away Steve seizes this opportunity. “When’s your break, Peggy?”

She blushes slightly. “11 o’clock. It’s quite the wait.”

“I’m willing to wait.” Anything for Y/N, he reasons though the thought of staying for 2 more hours and probably an hour after that feels exhausting. He’s not used to waking up before dawn and here he is waiting on some dame all for the sake of satisfying the love of his life. 

“Well alright then.” And with that she goes back to the counter and gets on with her job. 

Steve has been fighting the urge to call Y/N just to check up on her since he got to the cafe but an hour into his wait he couldn’t resist. She had been bothered lately and though she gives excuses and brushes him and Bucky off when they ask, he knows that there is more to her troubles than she lets on. This is a break in their promise to each other to never keep secrets but comforting her is more important than criticising her. 

“Steve what are you doing calling me when you’re supposed to be gathering intel on Margaret Carter?” she whispers hurriedly. 

“You’re at the hospital?” he answers her question with a question which he knows she hates.

Steve can tell that Y/N is rolling her eyes. “Yes, Steven because that’s my mission. Now I’m hanging up so you can do yours.”

Before he can say anything to stop her the line dies. So much for that. Steve decides to turn to Instagram for a distraction. He hadn’t been on any socials for days because of how busy they had all been. He scrolls until he sees his face along with his two best friends. 

Y/N had posted from their trip to the Bahamas when they got someone to take a picture of all three of them. The caption reads ‘With my only friends at the @SapphireBay of @JewelResorts 🏝⛱🍹💙’. 

She had started to become an influencer a year and a half ago and now she’s at the place where she doesn’t need to use hashtags to capture people’s attentions. She documents their travels and her more exciting lifestyle while curious teens that would never be able to taste this life ate it right up, sending even more cash her way. 

Steve likes the post and goes to read some of the comments, not all of them seeing as there’s 264 of them. They’re all of a similar message; ‘you guys are so cute’, ‘I ship Y/N with Bucky’ or ‘Steve and Y/N’ would look so good together. There are a few pity seekers who comment ‘if only I was as rich as you’’ or I wish this would be me’. He swipes away from the post and taps on Y/N’s page. She now has 537K followers. That’s 537 thousand people watching everything she does, everywhere she goes. And Steve would be lying if he said that didn’t worry him a little bit. Her posts are light-hearted, sometimes just a photo of them or her everyday scenery, other times it’s a detailed recount of one of their crazy overseas adventures. Steve smiles at the memories that the three of them share. 

He puts his phone down and sighs. It’s hard for her to leave his head when he starts thinking about her. She lives rent free in his mind and he’s come to be okay with it. 

Peggy approaches him, finally. He didn’t think he could take more of sitting on his own. The first hour it was nice and relaxing but that got old real fast. 

“Take a seat,” he motions to the seat in front of him. “So, tell me about yourself, Peggy.”

Bucky waits in the back of his town car, parked behind one of his restaurants. His driver waits outside, taking a smoke break since Bucky didn’t want anyone else hearing the conversation he will have with the person he waits for. 

The door to his other side opens and reveals a man in a trench coat and black sunglasses.

“Fury,” he greats. 

“Mr. Barnes. To what do I owe this call?” The man asks, he’s known for not having the patience for small talk.

“There’s some people I want you to find some dirt on.” You see, Y/N had only asked Bucky to research Wilkes’s past but Bucky has a score to settle of his own. He hasn’t forgotten about how Whitney Frost, a socialite-wannabe floozy, and Aloysius Samberly, a nobody with quite the brain on him, had been there with Wilkes to embarrass Y/N the night of their graduation. A night they should’ve spent together, happy and carefree. 

“People? Plural?” Fury raises his left brow but Bucky doesn’t look at him. If he’s being honest, Fury scares him but he’d never admit that to anyone.

“Yes. Jason Wilkes is your primary focus. Whitney Frost and Aloysius Samberly are secondaries. The dirt better be good. If there isn’t any... plant some.”

“Damn, boy. What did these people do to you?” Fury chuckles in disbelief at the task he has been given by the young man. He knew Bucky’s father to be brutal and cold-hearted but not his son. This one was soft, preferring to avoid violence and keep the peace. That’s why his old man doesn’t favour him of all his siblings. 

“It wasn’t what they did to me. But they messed with my girl and that don’t sit right with me, Fury.” Bucky stares hard at nothing in particular as he thinks. “And I can’t just go up to them and pick a fight. She wants to do something more intricate. Long term damage.”

“Your girl, huh?” Fury for the first time since he got into the car turns to Bucky’s direction and Bucky is forced to look back at him. This allows him to see the scars marring Fury’s left eye, the reason for his black sunglasses. “Miss Y/N Wright. There’s talk that her mother’s parents want her to marry. But you didn’t hear that from me.” Fury knows everything surrounding Bucky’s family and their circle.

Bucky frowns. He begins to recall Y/N’s mother and the dangerous exchange the pair had at the party just days earlier. He didn’t think that news would travel so fast but it has probably been in talks for a while.

Fury only hums and Bucky knows that that is all he knows or is willing to spill. Perhaps his father had put Fury up to that task... This conclusion would be no surprise if his father was thinking of uniting their families to create stronger business relations. But why would Fury mention it to him? Even if Bucky already knows about it, Fury can’t know that. It must be some trick, something to get on his nerves… eat at his thoughts.

“Well, if that is all, I will begin my investigation, Mr Barnes.” Fury leaves without waiting for a response from Bucky. 

His driver returns and Bucky orders his return to their den, not wanting to go home. Not wanting to feel paranoid in that cruel man’s house. Not wanting to get beat up again for some trivial thing.

Y/N walks into the Manhattan Medical Centre, smiling at administration and just walking up. The staff know who she is so they don’t question her presence even if it is rare that she is visits. She recalls that Jason volunteers at oncology so she goes to floor 9, the oncology ward. She knows that he doesn’t come in on the weekend so she’s safe from having to hide from him though she does have to find out where that Samberly guy has been working part time...

“Miss Wright, what do I owe this pleasure? Oh, you’re so grown up now, I can’t believe it you used to be this tall!” the lady at the desk gushed and held a hand up at a vague place between her elbow and shoulder. 

“Um... hi. I’m looking for my boyfriend,” she states quick on her feet. Shit. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you were attached,” she smirks. 

Y/N approaches the desk. “Yeah, Ja-Jason. Jason Wilkes.”

“Oh! Our volunteer, yes. I thought you were going to have some tragic love story,” she giggles light heartedly. 

Y/N smiles though she’d much rather get this over with. “Yeah, he said that he’d be here today.” Though she knows he wouldn’t be. 

The lady, her badge read Jenna, visibly twitches, her eyes widening. “Oh um... well you see Miss Wright -volunteers... they don’t -they don’t come in on -on the weekends so he won’t um... he won’t be here.”

“What.”

Jenna begins to sweat and fumble with a pen that’s on her desk. “Yes, you see... he won’t be here-“

“So, he lied about where he is?” Y/N asks in a challenging tone. 

“Let me double check! Maybe he asked to pick up some extra hours!”

And jackpot. There was no way Y/N could get away with asking for his schedule so straightforward. Jenna clicks and taps away at the keyboard and Y/N’s phone rings. Who could that be?

She turns away and sees that it’s Steve. “Steve what are you doing calling me when you’re supposed to be gathering intel on Margaret Carter?” she whispers and takes a few steps away from the desk so Jenna won’t hear. 

“You’re at the hospital?” Y/N rolls her eyes as he curves her question by asking one of his own. She hates that and he knows it.

“Yes, Steven because that’s my mission. Now I’m hanging up so you can do yours.” She gives him no chance to fight for his cause as she hangs up and puts the phone back into her purse. 

Y/N walks back to the desk, giving no explanation for her call. 

“Well unfortunately, Miss Wright it shows here that he’s not in at the moment,” Jenna has composed herself but is still obviously nervous for Y/N’s reaction. 

Y/N frowns with a stone-cold look. “Let me see that.” She goes around the desk and through the little entrance and leans over Jenna before Jenna can object. 

Y/N memorises the schedule, Monday to Wednesday he’s here 8-4pm then no Thursday and Friday he’s in 9-3pm, weekends off. 

Her phone rings a second time. It’s Bucky. She sees this as a chance so she answers as Jenna looks at her anxiously. Waiting. 

Y/N picks up. “Where are you?” she asks harshly. 

Bucky seems taken aback by her tone and answers softly, “at the den. Is everything alright?”

“No. No everything is not alright. Why do you keep lying to me, Jason? I know you’re not here so where could you possibly be? Actually -I don’t care. You‘re a selfish, arrogant social climber who was only in it for himself. Delete my number and never talk to me again.” She hangs up abruptly and turns back to Jenna who stares awkwardly. 

“Miss Wright-“

“Jenna thank you for your help this morning. I- I would appreciate it if you didn’t mention any of this to anyone. Especially him.”

“Of- of course Miss Wright,”

“Please, call me Y/N.”

“Yes... Y/N,” Jenna smiles kindly and Y/N says her goodbye. 

She steps out of the elevator, into the lobby and runs straight into her father. 

“Y/N, what are you doing here?”

“Dad... nothing. I’m just on my way out.”

“Wait.” She frowns. “Come to my office with me.”

“Actually I’m meeting Bucky and Steve-“

“Y/N.” She sighs and follows him to the private elevator. 

He leads her into his office which is half packed up in brown boxes.

“Right... the promotion,” she recalls as she sits on the chair opposite his. He sets down some files as he takes his own seat. 

“Yes, I’ll be moving into a new office. About your episode last Friday...” 

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, leaning back on the chair only humming to acknowledge him. 

“I took some blood to have it tested-“

She sits right back up. “You did what?!”

“-for drugs and any other abnormalities. The tests came back this morning. I also checked if you had any ongoing prescriptions for what we found. Which you don’t. But your mother does. That’s some strong stuff, why would you take it? And you drank too? You know how dangerous that is? You could have died.”

“Stop being so dramatic. You don’t really care.”

“What are you talking about? Of course, I care. I am trying to check in on you, see how you’re doing. If you want you can start seeing Dr Garner again. I don’t really know why you stopped-“

That’s exactly the problem, she thinks. “I’m fine dad. It was just to cope with not sleeping during finals and I just wanted to catch up on sleep now that we’ve graduated. I don’t need any help. I don’t need to see anyone. I’m fine.” She knows it’s not convincing but she also knows that as long as her dad feels he has done his best he’ll let it go. Even if it is such an obvious lie, he’ll choose to believe it if it means that he doesn’t need to take responsibility.

“This is serious-“

“Just let it go.” I know you will, she thinks. “The fact that you all wanna marry me off to some stranger isn’t exactly helping either,” Y/N counters. 

Her father only sighs, “Y/N that’s not on me. Your mother’s grandparents want that. You’re their favourite and most likely to succeed of all their grandchildren.”

“They’re using me as a bargaining chip and so are you and mom. I’m going to be a musician, I have no interest in business, you would know that if you listened.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Of course, you are.” But you won’t do anything to stop it. She picks up her purse and goes to leave. “You never listen. All you do is throw around your ‘I’m sorry’s and hope people believe it.”

He calls after her but she’s already out the door and she knows he won’t chase her. His work is more important and he has already given her so much time from his day. 

Y/N calls on her driver and gets into the car, telling him to drive her to their den. 

She swipes her key card through and walks in, the automatic door opening and closing behind her with a ding. 

The boys are both already there, playing with the foosball table. 

The clicking of her heels catches their attention and their game halts. 

“So, it seems I’m not the only one who had a weird phone call with you, darling?” Steve says. 

Bucky approaches her and wraps an arm around her. “Yep apparently we were dating and she broke up with me over the phone! Can you believe that, Stevie?” She uses her purse to hit Bucky which a=only causes him to chuckle.

“Of course, I can. She’s a heartbreaker after all,” Steve says it as a joke but he knows it’s too true.

She glares at him and puts her purse down. “I had to keep up an act with the administrator. Did either of you do anything productive today?” She sits on the couch and hugs a pillow.

“Of course. I got her number. She goes by Peggy, not Margaret in person. It was so boring I was sat in that café drinking shit tonnes of coffee, it was awful.”

“Aww poor baby Steve,” she replies with absolutely no sympathy.

“I got Fury on it. He’ll do his thing and probably get back to me in a few days. There’s not much else I can do to hurry the process along, sorry doll.”

She nods, “I got his schedule and his work contact info. I’ll get someone to find his passwords, change stuff around. Maybe Fitz from computer science…”

“Sounds good,” Bucky nods and picks up his jacket from the back of one of the bar stools.

“Y/N raises a brow and sits up. “Where are you going?”

Bucky smirks, “I have a date.”

“You do?” she asks, her curiosity piqued.

“Yep. With Natasha Romanoff.”

“Damn,” Steve comments. “Good luck. Don’t wanna be late for that dame.”

Y/N rolls her eyes. She’s not that pretty. Okay that was a lie she’s gorgeous.

“Don’t worry, doll,” Bucky says, catching how she rolled her eyes. “I won’t have too much fun.” He winks at her and the door opens allowing him to leave.

“I’m not bothered by it,” except she kind of is. Bucky never dates anyone, especially not someone like Natasha who’s kind of like her…

“Hey…” Steve grabs her attention before she can get sucked into the black hole of thoughts; what would happen if Bucky started to get serious with someone? Would he still hang out with them? Would Natasha tell him he can’t be friends with her anymore? Would Bucky listen? “You okay?”

“I ran into my dad at the hospital. I… He tested my blood that time I passed out at the party.”

Steve mumbles a curse and takes a seat next to her.

“I didn’t tell him anything because they don’t tell me shit so what do I owe them, ya know?”

“Maybe you should, doll.”

Y/N looks at him, confused. “Why?”

“Your dad’s a doctor and he knows other doctors. Specialists. Maybe they can help.”

Steve and Bucky didn’t know that she used to see a therapist. Again, she wanted to keep her shame to herself.

“No. No, I refuse to let them marry me off for the sake of the company and give them more power over me. I’m fine, their help is the last thing I need.”

“M-marry you off?”

She forgot that Steve didn’t know. Didn’t hear. It is a momentary weakness, collapse of guard.  
“Yeah…” she replies quietly. “My -my grandparents had a condition when they prevented my dad from going to jail. I had to take over their company and marry someone to help.”

“Do they have someone in mind?” Steve asks, still trying to get over the initial shock.

“No. I- I don’t know. Maybe.”

Then Steve has a crazy idea. An idea that she may or may not agree to but he’s willing to take that risk. “What if we got married?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the dramaaaa


	4. I Held the Better Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan is in action. So is a proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally the hardest chapter since went off of my plan for it since by plan for this chapter was too broad and hopefully it didn’t become a filler, I was just going through my plan and realised I was getting to vague and ahead of myself when I wrote it out ‘:D

A week into the plot, Steve has gotten to know Peggy quite well and has actually come to like her.

They both sit in the park while on a picnic and Steve draws the view around them.

“Do you ever draw anything other than scenery?” Peggy asks out of curiosity since she has only every seen him drawing cityscapes in the time that she has spent with him.

Steve thinks to the previous pages in his sketchbook and a special drawer where he keeps his favourite works. Most of which are portraits of Y/N, his original muse and others are of the three of them, the people he considers family.

“No. I don’t draw people. Buildings and nature are much more interesting to me. Why? Wanna be my muse?” he asks suggestively.

“Calm down Jack, this isn’t the Titanic,” Peggy retorts but she does have a visible blush. She picks up a cracker and spreads some cheese on it and pops it into her mouth.

“What do you like to do?” Steve asks.

Peggy shrugs. “There’s not much I can do in between my job and preparing for college.”

“Come on. You have to have a hobby. There’s no way you don’t.”

“No, I’m not that interesting, you see.”

“Hm… you like to keep secrets. Sounds like someone I know,” Steve comments.

Peggy raises an eyebrow, intrigued. “An ex? Are you comparing me to an ex, Steve Rogers?”

Steve chuckles. “No way, Miss Carter. More like my best friend.”

Peggy sits back, seemingly more relaxed. “And why does this best friend of yours keep secrets?”

Steve looks down sadly. Even he isn’t entirely sure of the answer. No matter how hard he pushes Y/N she only pushes back and he’s worried that he might cause her to run away if he keeps it up. “I think that… she thinks she has to take the world on all alone. But that’s not true. She has us,” he sighs.

“Us?”

“Well, there’s three of us. Friends since childhood. We all promised to never keep secrets from each other but now… that promise doesn’t seem to be holding up.”

Peggy smiles sadly and reaches over for Steve’s hand. “I can speak and read German and Russian fluently. I have an interest in coding, which also means hacking,” she smirks. “And I like chemistry.”

Steve looks into her eyes, wonder why she suddenly felt the need to share all this when she had told him she wasn’t that interesting. 

“We shouldn’t have secrets between us. What kind of relationship is that?”

Steve raises a brow. “Relationship?” he asks.

Peggy stumbles and jolts back. “Oh, well I didn’t mean-“ she goes to move her hand away from his but Steve holds it gently, preventing her from pulling back.

“I was just teasing darling,” Steve smiles.

Peggy returns his smile and leans in; her lips meet his. Steve brings his other hand up to her cheek to deepen the kiss but it doesn’t last too long as she pulls away and giggles. “Our first kiss.”

As the sky begins to darken, they pack up their picnic and walk back to Steve’s parked car. Peggy enters first while Steve puts the basket and blanket into the back.

“Home?” he asks.

She nods. “My mom’s waiting up for me. Gotta help her with dinner coz my brother’s coming back from a tour.”

Peggy gives Steve directions to her home in Brooklyn, anywhere outside of Manhattan was unfamiliar territory to him.

Peggy hesitates to leave the car once they reach her home.

“Is everything okay, Peg?”

“Would you like to join us for dinner?” she asks, feeling bold.

He smiles. “Sure, I’d love to.” He suddenly feels nervous; Steve has never met any girl’s family before.

He gets out of the car and helps Peggy out; the first time they hung out together he had insisted that he would always open the door for her.

“Okay, are you sure your family will be okay with this?” Steve asks.

“Yes,” Peggy exaggerates. “You’ll be fine. They’ll love you, I know it.” She unlocks the door and lets him in. “Hello?” She calls out, walking into the living room. “Michael!” Peggy exclaims going in for a hug.

“Who’s this, love?” a soft voice asks from the doorway that looks like it connects the living room to the kitchen. Peggy’s mom.

Peggy lets go of her brother. “This is Steve. Steve this is my brother, Michael and my mother, Amanda and my dad, Harrison.” 

Steve shakes their hands and smiles. “Steve Rogers.”

“Aw, Peggy has told us so much about you, but you are quite the looker!” Her mum gushes.

Peggy rolls her eyes. “How can we help, mum?”

“Oo! I need someone to help with the roast potatoes, Peg start on the apple pie.”

“I can help,” Steve offers. “I’ve never cooked before but…”

“You can set the table, my dear.”

Much to Steve’s surprise he has fun at Peggy’s family dinner and he didn’t feel like he was intruding. The food is delicious, unlike any Michelin Star restaurant he has been to.

“These roast potatoes are amazing,” he beams.  
“Why, thank you Steve. It’s my mum’s recipe,” Harrison answers. “The trick is to use baking soda while you boil it so it’s crispy on the outside after you bake it and fluffy on the inside,” he smiles proudly.

“Family dinners are a team effort,” Peggy adds.

“Well I’m glad I was a part of this one.”

Steve stays to help was up even though Amanda insists that it was alright and Michael could do it. But Steve hadn’t just come home from a tour so he didn’t take no for an answer.

“It’s a thank you for his service, the least I could do,” Steve says.

Once the night comes to an end he and Peggy stand outside her door.

“You really didn’t have to do any of that.”

“Well, I figured I gotta learn it sometime, right?”

“Wait you- you’ve never washed the dishes before?” Peggy asks astonished.

Steve shakes his head and for some reason, he feels embarrassed to admit it. If he were at school surrounded by other rich, spoiled folk it would be the norm to have never done chores.

Peggy laughs, “is that why it looked like a splash zone over when I came back to check on you?”

“Hey, I didn’t need anyone checking up on me!”

Her laughter dies down, “you should probably get going, it’s gotten quite late.”

“I had a wonderful time, darling.” Steve kisses her on the cheek and walks back to his car. He sees her waving in his rear-view mirror and for a moment he wishes that he didn’t have to break her heart to mend his best girl’s. He wishes that he had met Peggy before all of this because unlike with the other girls that attracted him before, he could see a future with her. Like he could see a future with Y/N. 

Driving back to their penthouse, Steve almost feels guilt but he pushes it down. This is all for the sake of Y/N. It doesn’t mean anything more. It can’t.

He parks his car and rides the elevator up. He is greeted with both his friends sporting disappointed looks and a takeout bag of their favourite Italian restaurant. Shit, he forgot.

“The food’s cold,” Y/N says standoffishly. 

Bucky only sighs as he pushes the container toward Steve.

“I’m sorry, I got caught up.”

“Don’t forget; she’s supposed to be falling for you, not the other way around,” Y/N reminds mine.

Steve scoffs, “don’t be ridiculous, this was your plan remember? You’ve got no right to be going off on me and accusing me of not doing what you told me to.”

“Relax, Steve,” Bucky pacifies. 

Steve takes a breath and sits down on one of the bean bags. “She had me meet her family.”

Y/N’s brows raise and her heart beats just a little bit faster. She glances at Bucky who looks intrigued and… worried?

“How did it go?” she asks.

“It was good. They liked me. I think. I’ve never… met any girl’s parents before. Her brother was there too, he just got back from a tour so… it was pretty special.”

“So, I take it you’ve already eaten?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

Y/N nods. “Just take it with you anyway. It’s not like you can cook for yourself.”

“I’m really sorry guys. I saw this as an opportunity so I took it. I should have texted you though.” They never stand each other up. Ever. If one couldn’t make it, they reach out to the others and reschedule a dinner. That’s how it’s always been.

“Whatever, it’s fine,” she says though it isn’t and that will hang over them for a while.

“Well, the food was good. You missed out on the delicious, just cooked goodness. Pasta microwaved will never compare,” Bucky teases.

“Should we watch a movie?” Steve asks to try to relieve the tension that no one will admit was there.

“Sure,” Bucky agrees then looks intently at Y/N almost trying to will her to agree.

“I’m gonna go home.” Bucky rolls his eyes.

“Y/N-“

“I’m not feeling well.” She makes to stand up but Steve’s voice stops her.

“Then let us take care of you. Please,” Steve says. He maintains eye contact with her to try to change her mind; get her to see how sorry he is. 

“We’re here for you, you know. We really don’t want to find you going through shit that could have been preventable if you had just talked to us…” Bucky adds.

“Just tell us what’s wrong.”

“It’s not just one thing. And it’s old news so there’s really no point.”

“Talking about a problem is never pointless, doll,” Bucky comforts.

“I’m just tired,” she sighs. “Do you ever just feel tired? I use those pills and I sleep but I’m so tired.” A stray tear falls from her eye and that triggers both Steve and Bucky to stand up and walk towards her. “I can’t… I can’t explain it.”

“Doll…” Bucky rubs her back and looks up at Steve who nods at him and disappears to the kitchen. Bucky pulls her into him and she accepts it. “Don’t you think… you should get some help again? Something…? Maybe this whole scheme thing is exhausting you too much? Stressing you out? You don’t have to put everything on hold for it. When was the last time you thought about yourself?”

She listens but doesn’t respond. She hasn’t played the piano since her mother’s launch party. She hasn’t visited the gym since before graduation. She hasn’t done anything for herself in a long time.

“I hate that house, Bucky I really do. If I could get rid of all the money, all the ties to them… I think I’d be happier,” she mumbles into his shirt.

“Don’t think about them. You’re with me and Stevie. It’s just three of us in the whole world right now.”

Steve returns with a hot chocolate in her favourite mug with four pink and white marshmallows in it.

Bucky slowly pulls away and sees that her make up is barely smudged, just a few clumped lashes from the tears. 

“Here, darling,” Steve says as he hands her the drink.

“Thanks Steve.”

“Let’s watch that movie, doll,” Bucky insists with soft eyes. Eyes she can never resist.

“Fine,” she gives in.

They walk into the home theatre and choose a random movie to watch and end up falling asleep to.

Bucky is the first to wake up to the sound of his phone ringing. He looks at it to see that it’s 11am and there are 8 missed calls from his father’s assistant, Maria Hill. Upon further investigating he sees that his calendar is reminding him of a brunch he was supposed to have with some of his father’s associates because he is supposed to be taking over the company and now it the best time to be networking and making these introductions.

He chooses to ignore it; wanting to focus on his friends. He would never admit it but Bucky is worried about their friendship. It won’t break down or anything drastic; it’s too strong for some random girl to be able to knock it down but he does want to keep them both happy. And that won’t happen unless Y/N stops keeping the truth from everyone, including herself, and Steve communicates.

Bucky steps out of the theatre and goes to brush his teeth and runs his hands through his hair. He puts on his shoes and a jacket then leaves.

He goes to get bagels from their favourite café; salmon and avocado cream cheese for Y/N, pastrami and mustard with salad for Steve and a breakfast bagel for himself. 

He comes back to find them both awake and at the bar, the coffee machine running while Y/N has a clear mug of whatever green tea she’s trying out this week.

“Bucky,” she beams upon seeing him. She seems to be in a much better mood now than last night.

“Hiya doll. Got us some bagels.”

She claps happily, and waves her arms. “Yay!”

Bucky looks at Steve as Y/N’s arms proceed to wrap around him. She’s acting like she used to; before Jason, before graduation, before the sleeping pills. Oh, the sleeping pills.

Steve shrugs but pulls a thumbs up at him. Bucky accepts that. He doesn’t know either but they’re not gonna complain.

“You got my favourite!” 

“Of course I did,” he says and she smiles before she takes a bite she sets up the bagel nicely, making sure that the logo on the wrapping paper is clear and she moves her green tea into the shot. She pulls out her phone from her pocket and takes a picture and then proceeding to flip the camera and take a selfie which Steve and Bucky photo bomb with Steve holding up his coffee, now ready and Bucky holding a bagel. She giggles at how they look and posts it on Instagram with the boys and the place tagged.

Her followers have clearly missed her as her phone starts to blow up with notifications. She silences it while she’s with the boys but reminds herself to reply to as many comments later.

“What’s got you all chipper this morning?” Bucky asks.

“You were right. And I’m not saying that that one pep talk solved all my problems but I just… I wanna enjoy being with you guys. I still hate the cards I’ve been dealt but at least I have you guys.”

So she’s pushing down her emotions and frustrations…

“I hope you guys know how much I appreciate you both.”

“We know, doll.”

“We appreciate you too, darling.”

“I miss how it used to be,” she admits quietly.

So do we, Bucky and Steve want to say but they have to tread carefully. Letting her do this could be harmful but confronting her while she’s in a good mood could sour the moment, forcing her into an uncomfortable situation.

“We’ll get there, darling,” Steve says and they eat their bagels in a comfortable silence.

The three of them spend the day together playing board games, video games while Y/N plays the piano and some karaoke. Steve gets messages from Peggy but he chooses not to answer them; wanting to spend time with his friends and put her to the back of his mind. It feels good to see Y/N happy, even if the problem is not yet solved.

Bucky’s phone rings and he almost ignores it, assuming it’s his father but sees that it’s Fury. Finally he’s been waiting for intel for days.

“Guys I’m gonna take this call, it’s Fury.”

The others nod and he goes into the hallway.

“Hello,” he answers.

“Mr. Barnes. I’ve found intel on all three people as you requested. The files are ready to pick up.”

“Thank you, Fury, where should I meet you?”

“At your home.” Bucky’s blood runs cold as he hears his father’s voice. “If you want the files, you’re going to have to get it from here.”

Damn. He really thought he could get this under the radar. “Fine.”

He’s scared, he really is. But Y/N wants something to build a case against Wilkes and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t deliver. 

He returns to the common area. “Sorry guys, gotta go pick up some files.”

“Okay,” Y/N replies with a smile. “Will you be coming back?”

“Not sure.”

“Alright, see ya pal,” Steve says.

Bucky says his goodbye and makes his way down to the car park.

He pulls into the manor and the gates open automatically; they were expecting him after all. Bucky parks his car in an empty spot and walks up to the front door, finding it unlocked. He enters his father’s study where his father and Fury were waiting.

“You used my PI without my knowledge and sent him on a pointless task. Why?”

“Why not? You send them on errands all the time. You use them to get dirt on your competitors so why can’t I? I’m just following in your footsteps, dad.”

He does not look impressed. “Fury you may take your leave.”

Fury does as he’s told because while he is a scary man himself, George Barnes is worse.

“Who are Jason Wilkes, Whitney Frost and Aloysius Samberly?”

“No one. Just people I needed a background check on.”

“Tell me it’s not another plot by Y/N Wright. That girl gets you in enough trouble.”

“She’s my best friend and Wilkes hurt her. I just wanna know what kind of person he is. How I can take him down.”

“Take him down?” George slams the files on his desk and stands from his chair. “What childish behaviour. You choose to waste your time on such trivial matters like petty revenge but you don’t show up to an important bunch arranged specifically for you, to benefit you.” He stalks closer toward Bucky. “You’re ungrateful, just like your mother.”

“Don’t talk about mom-“ Bucky doesn’t finish his sentence as the wind is forced out of him. He feels the blow after, bending over as he tries to catch his breath. His father never aimed for his face to ensure no one would see the marks and bruises. 

“Are you really prepared to take a beating for a couple of files for a girl that doesn’t even want you?” Another punch lands him on the floor. Bucky hadn’t taken a beating in so long that he almost forgot what it felt like. Almost. “Well, son?” he spits the word as if it poisons him to say it.

Bucky says nothing and George pulls him up by the throat, pushing him against the wall causing some books on the shelves to shake.

“You really are pathetic. You choose those friends over your future. Over your family.”

They are my family, he wants to say but he can barely breathe.

“You take those files… and you’re not welcome here.” George’s grip tightens around Bucky’s throat and for a second he thinks he’ll finish him off. Allow his brother to be the heir to the Barnes fortune through the traditional way. But he lets go before Bucky passes out. And Bucky doesn’t know whether to be grateful. He gasps in air as he falls to the floor. Once he composes himself he stands and grabs the files, walking out.

His 4 siblings line the corridor, all wondering what the commotion is. They see the bruising on Bucky’s neck and quickly scatter.

“I knew you would make this choice. Make the most of that money your mother put aside for you; you won’t be getting a cent more from me,” his father calls out.

Bucky takes out his car keys and puts them on the table by the front door, only leaving silently. Bucky walks. He doesn’t know where and he doesn’t care.

It feels like hours have gone by when his phone rings. He doesn’t bother to answer.

Bucky doesn’t know how but he ends up on a bench overlooking the Hudson River. It’s still day so he chooses to look through the files to find anything worth sharing with the others.

Whitney Frost is a pathology student, two years older than then, just like Wilkes and Samberly. Samberly has an interest in biomed and Wilkes is planning on going into oncology.

The two men go to the same college while Frost met them at Manhattan Medical Centre.

Samberly is a bore, pristine record, nothing shady.

Frost has ties to the black market and has been studying properties of bacterium and viruses and did a paper on biological warfare. Strange but not too helpful for Bucky at the moment, though he’ll keep it in mind.

Wilkes, well that’s a different story. Wilkes reportedly had an affair with a professor at his university the year before he and Y/N were introduced. Another file shows that he had been writing essays for other students for money.

Bucky tuts to himself. Oh Wilkes, say goodbye to your reputation.

Y/N puts the phone down as it reaches voicemail yet again.

“There’s no answer,” she says, slightly worried.

“He’s fine, darling. Let’s not do anything crazy,” Steve responds, trying to keep a level head. This isn’t new, sometimes Bucky disappears after going home and having to confront his father. Sometimes he can’t see them and they accept that, only because they have to. If it were up to them, George Barnes wouldn’t be alive anymore.

“Let’s not do anything cray like propose to marry our best friend to save her from having to marry a complete stranger because her family wants her to take over the company and turn her back on her one passion, the piano?” she says in one long breath. “I’m sorry Steve, I don’t think you can say such a thing.”

“Have you thought about it?”

“Yes.”

“And…?” Steve prompts.

“The answer is yes.”

He’s surprised; he wouldn’t have thought that she would agree despite knowing that she wants him as much as he wants her.

“You would marry me?”

“Do you want me to change my mind?” she teases with a raised brow.

He snorts and walks toward her. This isn’t the way he wanted her to confess her feelings for him, this isn’t the way he imagined he would get her to marry him. This isn’t the way but the journey doesn’t always matter more than the destination.

“Seal it with a kiss?” he asks.

She looks at him, long and hard. Focussing. She gazes into his eyes, a cool blue, pupils dilated. Then she glances down at his lips, lips that she’s been close to kissing twice until now. Will this be a third?

She remembers a time when they were 16 and Steve was her date to their prom, they alternat every year just as a tradition. The music was slow, reaching the gardens where they both were admiring the fountain lights, away from the crowds. She wore a velvet dress that hugged her figure and stilettos that made her a reasonable height compared to her boys. Steve had a matching velvet suit with a tie that matched the gold in the Roaring 20s themed décor.

“Would you like to dance, my darling?” Steve asked, holding out a hand.

Y/N smiled and took it. He pulled her into him gently and placed his hands on her waist while she wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed her head to his chest.

“You have fun tonight?”

“When I’m with my favourite people, I always have fun.” She closed her eyes, hearing his steady heartbeat, bringing her comfort.

He chuckled lowly. 

“What?” she asked but she doesn’t look up.

“Nothing, just… what a cheesy reply.”

“Oh?” she pulled away slightly. “What did you want me to say? Yes, Steven Grant Rogers, I have thoroughly enjoyed my time with you and I never want this night to end.”

“That sounds about right,” he smirked.

For a moment they gazed into each other’s eyes and it was just them. The two of them swaying under the night sky lit by millions of stars and a crescent moon. Only the soft sound of water from the fountain and the music accompanied them. Y/N noticed that Steve had started to lean towards her and for a second, she thought she would let him kiss her but she sighed and he took that as a sign. Steve pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes as he took her in. 

“I really do love you, Y/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love feedback! <3


	5. Now You're Making Me Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peggy spend some more time together.  
> Y/N and Bucky bond without Steve and we see how territorial she can be when it comes to her boys.  
> They take a mini vacation.
> 
> Warning: drug use, some aggression, sexual harrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting as consistently with this chapter, had to finesse and essay!
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve and Peggy have been on multiple dates now; he has taken her dancing at the Stork Club, dined her at the finest restaurants and, unexpectedly for him, gone on bike rides around central park with her. Things are going smoothly on his side of the plan.

“Do you think… maybe we could see your house?” she asks shyly, as if unsure how he would take it.

“Um…” his mom’s not home, hasn’t been for a while so there’s really no problem, he just wasn’t prepared for anyone to be coming over. “Sure thing, darling.”

She smiles, gleeful to see another part of his life. Despite being together for almost a month now he is still such a mystery to Peggy. Steve opens the car door for Peggy and drives them to his home. He never told her about his fortune so it’s a surprise to her when she sees where he pulls in. The gates open with the press of a button and he parks in the garage. Steve leads, walking them up to the front circular door twice his height while Peggy is astonished.

“This is huge, wh- why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what? Oh, I happen to be the heir to a millionaire fortune? I don’t think that’ll sit right with anyone, darling, especially you.” 

The doors open and Steve allows her to go inside first. She walks in, looking around and admiring the interior design of the house.

“It’s beautiful, here.”

“There’s even two pools and a spa room,” he reels in his bragging; he knows he doesn’t have to do it to impress Peggy.

“Nice. Where’s your room?”

He’s hesitant to show her but there’s not much choice. “Through here.” He takes her jacket and hangs it on the wall and walks through the house, passing the dining room and going through an outdoor path, past the pool, and into his own space. The property was big and spacious so they didn’t have a second floor. Steve essentially has his own building, complete with a kitchen and living room for himself.

“So you have your own house at your house?” Peggy laughs.

“I didn’t used to. This was a pool house before, my mom had it converted a year ago.

She notices an easel propped up on the porch of his house. “So you paint too…” she looks at his walls which are lined with photos of him and two others; a boy and a girl. The girl is a more prominent figure, appearing more frequently than the boy. She chooses not to comment on it and is about to turn away when he joins her, also looking at the photos.

“They’re my best friends. Bucky and Y/N. I grew up with them. They’re basically family.”

Peggy smiles but doesn’t say anything, trying to quell the jealousy. Gosh, she hasn’t even met the girl yet. But it’s clear in the photos how Steve sees her. And he’s never looked at Peggy like that.

“What me to order some food for us, Peg?”

“Yeah sure. Burgers?”

He smiles and goes on his phone to order from their favourite local burger joint, the two obviously not in the mood for anything fancy.

Peggy takes a sees a bookshelf and takes out a sketchbook flipping through it. She staggers when she sees portraits upon portraits of the same girl in the photos. Y/N.

There are so many… so detailed and intricate. It’s as if Steve has her memorised, engrained in his mind and the only way to satisfy his brain is to draw her. She’s beautiful, in the photos and in his interpretations.

“I thought you didn’t draw people,” she states.

Steve hums confused and sees the sketchbook that Peggy has in her hands.

“Oh, well…”

“What does she really mean to you, Steve?” She feels she has no right to ask him this. They’ve only been together, and not exclusively at that, for less than a month while he has known Y/N for years. But she can’t resist.

“Nothing more than family. I just wanted to practise. See what it would be like to draw a person and not just skies, buildings and trees. I know her face so well after all these years,” he shrugs.

“Right.” Peggy puts the sketchbook back. She sits on the couch and faces him. “You never tell me about your friends. What are they like?”

“Well, Buck and I have been friends since the sandbox, our moms were best friends. Then Y/N came to New York from L.A. because her dad got a better job offer here. We’ve been going to school together since then and just got really close. I guess we’ve got this bond, ya know? We rely on each other because… well our families barely have time for us so we just made our own little family.”

Peggy smiles but the thought of not being close with family doesn’t sit right with her. It’s just not how she was raised but she says nothing because not everyone has the privilege to be brought up like she was. Clearly the three of them didn’t get to have that, even though they do seem to have everything else anyone could possibly want.

Steve finds her silence odd but doesn’t mention it. He wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her toward him so that she’s partially laying on his chest. “Let’s go dancing later. Let loose, have some fun.”

“Sure thing.”

Steve’s phone pings, signalling that their burgers have arrived and he leaves to fetch them.

Peggy starts to set up placemats and drinks when his phone rings again.

She sneaks a peak at it.

Stork Club tomorrow?

It’s a text from Bucky.

Wheels start to turn in her brain and she sees Steve approach. She puts his phone down and goes to help open the door for him.

“You got a text. Bucky, I think.”

“Ah, thanks, darling.” He sets down the bag and takes out their burger and fries along with the lemonade, pouring it in each glass.

He quickly glances at the text but doesn’t answer just yet.

They both watch a movie before they leave for the club. The Stork Club is close and happens to be Steve’s favourite and she has come to like it too. It seems his friends also like it there to be inviting Steve there tomorrow. She wonders what he'll reply.

The line isn’t so long tonight but they don’t need to worry about that as Steve is on the VIP list anyways. She feels a strange sense of… pride? Superiority? She isn’t sure but she feels it when she passes through, not having to wait outside for entry.

They dance for a while and Steve steps away to get them drinks; Peggy makes sure to keep in his sight even though it is a reputable club and security lines each wall.

Peggy sees Steve on his way back, drinks in hand and she goes to sit at the table reserved under his name.

“What are you doing all alone, sweetheart?” she feels someone squeeze her ass and turns in shock.

Steve is right behind the stranger and drops the drinks, about to throw a punch wordlessly but Peggy stops him with her arm.

“Woah, didn’t know you were taken. Sorry.” The man backs off.

Peggy punches him with a strong right hook, knocking him to the floor.

Steve just watches wide eyed.

“A lady shouldn’t have to be with a man for you to respect her. Jackass.” The commotion alerts security who then drags him away from them and out of the club. One of them approaches her.

“Would you like to press charges?”

“I think that punch deflated his ego enough, actually,” Peggy responds. The guard nods and walks away.

“I can’t believe you did that. You’re amazing,” Steve says, kissing her forehead as Peggy smiles and they both laugh.

“You dropped the drinks,” she giggles.

“I was prepared to put that guy to his knees for you darling,” Steve says.

She smiles up at him. “Let’s get out of here.”

At that moment, Steve realises something. How different but also similar Peggy and Y/N really are. Peggy is straightforward, sure of herself and isn’t afraid to throw a punch. While Y/N is mysterious but still confident, striking with words and schemes, not wanting to get her hands dirty. He now can see that he doesn’t need to protect Peggy for she can do that for herself. However, with Y/N, he feels compelled to be her hero but it’s not necessarily from others that she needs protection from. It’s herself. Steve doesn’t know what to make of this; two wonderful women pull at him, one that has captured his attention and the other already in possession of his heart. But the latter he had made a promise to. A promise and a proposal.

“Sure thing, darling.”  
______

News about Wilkes’ affair with a college professor circulates the Upper East Side community.

Y/N had also gotten Fitz, a friend from high school though he did worship her, to hack into Jason’s work emails and accounts. She had taken it upon herself to change some things around with his schedule, she “misplaced” some handover reports although nothing that would be too dangerous for any of the patients’ health. She even changed his registered phone number so that they wouldn’t be able to contact him. Overall, she had created the illusion of malpractice and negligence. 

“Did Steve reply?” Y/N asks. She and Bucky are at their den, she’s playing the piano while Bucky has some snacks.

They hadn’t spent much time just the two of them since he showed up at her house two weeks ago looking exhausted and roughed up, holding a few files in his arm. She saw the damage that his father had done to him and patched him up as best as she could with ice packs and pain killers. He slept in her spare room that night.

“Nope, sent it like two hours ago. Nothing yet,” he sighs. “He’s really been giving that dame a lotta attention.”

Y/N doesn’t falter on her playing but her breathing does shake. She has also noticed that.

“Play some Faulkner,” Bucky requests.

She gives him the side eye; he knows how she hates when someone requests while she’s still playing. However, this once she swiftly changes from Johann Sebastian Bach to Luke Faulkner’s De Fella.

“I wanna go to Japan after all this. They have all those deer that just walk up to you and bow to you. I think that’s pretty cool.”

Y/N smiles at the idea. “We’re spinning the globe remember?”

Bucky shrugs. “Then I’ll rig it.”

She laughs out loud, “how could you possible rig it?”

“I dunno. Or maybe I’ll just peep.”

She gasps dramatically, “Bucky Barnes don’t you dare cheat to get your way.”

He laughs back and at that moment he finally gets a reply from Steve. He frowns, “Stevie can’t go. Wants to rest.” Bucky puts his phone down. “Guess it’s exhausting to entertain a dame for weeks.”

Y/N hums in acknowledgement. “Well, we can have fun together.”

Buck snaps a picture of Y/N while she plays.

“Send that to me?”

“Of course, miss Insta influencer.”

Y/N rolls her eyes. “Fine, you don’t want me to flex my piano playing then you post it and flex that you have a talented amazing best friend.”

“Yeah, me with my 24 thousand followers,” Bucky chuckles.

“Tag me and Maximoff Pianos.”

“You got it.”

Bucky also found out that Wilkes was interested in Wanda Maximoff, heir to the fortune of instruments, namely classical instruments. The family offers scholarships annually to Julliard so they’re pretty influential. And now Y/N wants Wilkes out of Wanda’s radar which she does by pushing herself into it. She does so successfully as she and Buck invited Wanda to the Stork Club tomorrow too and, Wanda being a homebody, happy agreed to come.

Her phone pings with the notification.

“Thanks Bucky,” she smiles.

“No problem, my followers always love seeing you on my posts.”

“Not that… You’ve got a lot going on, some stuff we don’t know about, but you still… care about me.”

Bucky frowns. “Of course I care about you. Just because we have problems doesn’t mean we neglect each other.”

Bucky doesn’t want to tell Steve or Y/N that he was essentially disowned by his father. Sure he has money from his mother, his father’s first wife, but compared to the funds he had his hands on before, it wasn’t much. He’d have to cut back on his spending, his trips, not to mention the fact that he’s homeless at the moment… He crashes in hotels, the penthouse and either Y/N’s or Steve’s house, trying his best to hide his condition. 

His father’s personal assistant had reached out to him two days after his banishment.

“It would be in both yours and your father’s best interests that no one knows about your situation,” Maria had said.

“Because it would be bad for business?” Bucky replies miserably.

“Yes. You will step down from the company, handing over your shares to your brother and claim to want to live independently to the board but the press will not hear of it. You will still attend any photo shoots, however; to keep up the front.”

It’s pathetic but he doesn’t resist. Causing a storm is more effort and he just wants to be in peace, away from all of them.

“You spaced out, there? Am I boring you?” Y/N smirks, bringing him back to the present.

“You could never bore me, doll.” He looks through his phone. “Oh, just gained 20 new followers. And some people are definitely shipping us together.”

Y/N rolls her eyes. “They ship me with the sushi chef on Fifth. That doesn’t mean anything.”

“You hurt me.”

The song comes to a close and Y/N goes to sit by Bucky and tucks under his arm. With Steve gone so much most of her attention has gone to Bucky and she wouldn’t admit it but they have gotten more affectionate, though he is still goofy and hard to take seriously most of the time.

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, not wanting to lose the comfort of being in each other’s company brings.

Y/N wakes before Bucky does. There are blankets and throw pillows scattered on the floor.

She slowly removes herself from him and goes into their kitchen. It’s fully stocked considering they like to hire a personal chef every once in a while but Y/N feels like cooking breakfast for them herself today.

She grabs the eggs, butter, flour, vanilla, sugar, milk and baking powder for fluffy pancakes and a bowl and whisk. She mixes all the ingredients together, takes out a frying pan and preps it with a pad of butter after placing it on the stove.

She ladles out some batter onto the heated pan and waits for bubbles to form. Once they do she flips it to see a beautiful golden brown, causing her to smile since normally first pancakes are terrible and inedible.

She piles them high, making eight in total. Y/N sets them on the bar and grabs the cream and golden syrup, also adding some washed blueberries and strawberries on the side after sampling a few to check for flavour.

Y/N goes to wake up Bucky only to find that he’s fresh from the shower in only shorts and a towel over his shoulders, hair damp and droplets of water still running down his torso. It’s a sight to see but it’s a sight Y/N has gotten used to after all these years although she does feel different about it today…

“Morning, Bucky.”

“Morning, doll. When did Friday get here?” he asks after seeing the breakfast in front of him.

“Oh she just popped in for a while, I let her go real quick too. Didn’t wanna take up too much time.” Friday is their personal chef at their beck and call. “Eat up.”

Bucky takes a seat beside her and helps himself to the remaining five pancakes while she has her three.

He lets out a groan, “this is amazing. She should definitely make these more often, wow.”

Y/N blushes at his compliments at her cooking. She’s cooked for the boys in secret before but it’s always satisfying to know that they enjoy it.

“I’ll pass it along,” she smiles.

“So, what do you wanna do today?”

She smiles widely and Bucky knows exactly what it means.

“Shopping.”

“Shopping.”

Y/N nods enthusiastically as Bucky says it the same time she does albeit in a different tone.

“Alright, doll. My treat.” He offers before he could stop himself, forgetting his limited funds but for Y/N, he’d travel to the moon and back to keep her happy.

“Aww, you spoil me.” 

She gets ready with a casual look; a lilac co-ord set made up of a wrap top and shorts with strappy white Gianvito Rossi sandals and a Prada bucket bag. Bucky wears jeans with a Versace classic print shirt and his Valentino sneakers

“Ready?” Bucky holds out an arm for her and she loops her own through it.

She laughs at his chivalry and they ride the elevator to the car park.

“So, what did you wanna get?”

“Something for tonight. I’m tired of the clubbing selection in my closets.”

He pulls into a spot and they both get out.

“Come on I reached out to one of the personal shoppers my mom has contact with. She said she’s got a 16Arlington dress on hold for me.” They enter a store that Bucky has never been in but Y/N is welcomed through and directed through the stairs so it’s clear that they know who she is.

“Miss Wright, I was so glad you reached out!” A very familiar voice calls out causing Bucky to falter.

“Natasha…?” Bucky asks, unsure if his eyes were deceiving him. What is she doing here? Does she work here? Why would she be working when she’s loaded? A million questions rush through his head as he takes her in.

Y/N watched Natasha’s eyes widen. She chooses to ignore it. She doesn’t care for the redhead’s feelings when she was planning on playing with Bucky all along, lying to him about herself and everyone else for that matter. It’s crazy she hadn’t found this out sooner considering Natasha, if that was even her real name, is in such close proximity to her; being one of her mother’s personal shoppers. However she had only heard of Natasha Romanoff through social media and chatter among the elites and had never met her prior to this appointment.

“I’d like to have a look at that 16Arlington now, please.” 

Natasha loses her positive aura and lowers her head. “Right away.”

Y/N sees some velvet couches so she pulls a stunned Bucky along to take a seat.

“What’s she doing here?”

“Natasha…” Y/N says slowly. “Is that… isn’t she the girl you went on a date on a few weeks ago?”

“Yeah,” Bucky replies. He slowly frowns then looks at Y/N. “Did you know?”

“Know what?”

“Doll.”

“I don’t know what you’re asking me Bucky,” she shrugs innocently.

Bucky groans and rolls his eyes. “If this is your way of playing with me, using me as entertainment because Steve has been gone then that’s not okay, doll. I won’t have it.”

It’s Y/N’s turn to frown. That’s not what she’s doing at all. “Bucky. I would never do that to you. I care about you, I wouldn’t play any games like that with you, come on. You know me.”

“Then why would you bring me here? To see her?”

She doesn’t have a chance to answer him as a door opens and Natasha comes out with the dress in a hanger.

“Here’s the dress, Miss Wright.”

“Bucky. Stay.”

“No, I don’t think I will,” he brushes past Natasha who has a rather sorrowful look on her as he heads toward the exit, ignoring Y/N’s calls after him.

Y/N huffs and looks at Natasha. She takes the dress from her and enters the fitting room, drawing the thick curtain that matches the couches.

Y/N zips herself up before leaving the fitting room.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?” She looks at herself in the many mirrors lining the room.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You’re a fraud, Natasha. Trying to worm your way into Bucky’s life. What were you gonna do? Get him to spend all his money on you? Steal some of it?” She looks the redhead up and down in the condescending way only a wealthy person could.

“It’s not like that, Miss Wright.”

“Oh, drop the act it’s pathetic.”

“I’m not a gold digger,” Natasha says more sternly. “I… Everyone just assumed I was rich and I went along with it. I’m not related to those Romanoffs but this is my name.”

“So, you wear all the designer pieces that you’re supposed to be keeping safe. Interesting.”

“I’m not playing with anyone either. Bucky was sweet. I didn’t intend to hurt him.”

Y/N brushes her hair to the side, turning slightly to admire the dress on her. It’s a perfect fit as she previously had her measurements sent to them. “Trust me, Natasha. You didn’t hurt him. You could never hurt him. You’re not worthy.”

Natasha raises a brow. “Because I’m poor?”

“Because he has me. And I’d never let him get hurt.” Y/N makes eye contact with her through the mirror. If looks could kill… well, Y/N would be fine since she knew someone who wouldn’t ask questions about burying a body.

Natasha scoffs. “So you love him.”

“Of course, I love him. He’s family.” She knows that’s not the kind of love the redhead means but there’s no way Y/N has those kinds of feelings for Bucky.

She returns to the fitting room to remove the dress and go back to wearing her own clothes. 

“You should really stay away from him. And don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me, until I need something from you, of course.” Y/N gives the dress to Natasha for her to ring it up downstairs.

Y/N picks up her phone and tries to call Bucky who doesn’t answer. “I can’t believe you’d just leave me here, Buck,” she says when she’s put through to his voicemail.

She descends to stairs, pays for her dress which is neatly packed in a decorative paper bag.

“Shop again, Miss Wright!” a different sales assistant calls out.

“Thank you!” she replies.

Y/N goes to reach the door but it’s opened for her. Looking up, it’s Bucky.

“I thought you left,” she asks though she states it.

“I wasn’t gonna leave you, doll. You can’t even drive.” He wraps an arm around her shoulders and takes the dress from her hand.

“Are you pissed?” she asks sincerely.

“No. I realised that the only reason you brought me there to see her was because you’re jealous.”

“Jealous?” Y/N repeats. “Shut up.”

“But it’s true. Don’t worry, doll. No dame is gonna be replacing you.” He pulls her in closer to him and kisses her head.

She swats him but lets him. “I hate you.”

“Where to next, then?”

They get shoes and some accessories; which Bucky pays for as he felt bad for promising to spoil her then walking out on her at the store.

“Burger and shakes?” Bucky asks.

“You read my mind.”

They end up at a small diner, not wanting anything fancy. The burgers, fries, onion rings and milkshakes are placed in front of them and they dig in.

“Can’t believe Steve didn’t wanna come,” Bucky says with a mouthful of fries.

“So rude.” Y/N takes a sip of her shake. “Didn’t you wanna buy anything? Update your wardrobe?”

“Nah, I’m good. Today’s all about you, doll.”

She looks at him, finding it a little odd but just leaves it.

“Do you think this game is gonna end soon?” Bucky asks. 

“Why? Do you miss Steve that much?” she teases.

“Do you?” he retorts. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea for him to be spending so much time with that girl.”

Y/N frowns. “Why not? It’s harmless.”

“And if they actually fall in love? We both know who gets hurt if that happens. Plus, Wilkes is ruined. What’s the point in continuing this charade?”

“It won’t come to that, Bucky,” she says, only answering his first question.

He only sighs in response and continues to eat while Y/N tries to ignore the growing doubt and jealousy as Bucky had just voiced her own concerns. But Steve made a lot of promises and Steve Rogers never breaks a promise. Especially not to her.

Night approaches and Y/N and Bucky both get ready at their penthouse. They have a town car pick up Wanda and drive them to the Stork Club and they pass by the line and go straight inside.

They get drinks and dance away, with each other or with strangers.

“I’ve never been dancing before!” Wanda exclaims as she dances around Y/N.

“Never?”

She shakes her head. Blonde hair catches Y/N’s eye and she waves him over.

“Wanda, I want to introduce you to someone!” Y/N greets him with a cheek to cheek. “This is Vision. Vision Stark, cousin to Tony Stark. And this is our wonderful Wanda Maximoff.”

“A pleasure, truly.” He goes to kiss Wanda’s hand as a greeting and Wanda smiles, obviously charmed.

“Well, I’ve leave you lovebirds to it.” Y/N moves away from the two who laugh and dance only to notices that Bucky is walking away, making his way through the crowd. She follows, of course.

He sneaks into the ViP area downstairs and seems to meet someone, exchanging cash for a small bag of white powder.

Y/N frowns. They never do drugs alone, always together, shared risk and all.

She follows Bucky toward the private bathrooms and without hesitating she enters and sees Bucky at a counter prepping lines.

“What the hell?”

He glances up at her and sighs.

“You leave me on the dance floor to get high in the bathrooms without me?” she crosses her arms, angrily.

“Y/N,” he sighs again. “I was gonna come back out. I just needed a pick-up.”

She rolls her eyes and takes the rolled-up bill in her hand. 

“Y/N,” he whispers warningly. 

She bends down over the table. He pulls her away too late as she snorts the powder and she is face to face with him, elevated by her heels. Her pupils are blown up as she stares up at him. For a moment she thinks about what it would be like to kiss him. To give him what he’s wanted all these years, to give her what she has always ignored. To be with him and not Steve.

She pulls her hand back before she can do anything they’ll both regret and pushes the bill in Bucky’s hand and leaves the bathroom. He closes his eyes and takes a breath to calm his frustration. He left her to keep her away from this, he’s supposed to be taking care of her and now he just gave her a way to get high and possibly get in trouble. Therefore, he brushes away the line he had prepared and flushes the bag down the toilet. Money wasted but it’s better for him to be sober while Y/N’s high.

He leaves the bathroom in search for her and doesn’t expect what he finds. He expects her dancing, making out with some stranger… not Jason Wilkes drunkenly rambling while pulling at her wrist seemingly too harshly as she tries to get it back. No one else tries to intervene, they just form a circle, trying to avoid the confrontation, except for a brunette girl with pin curls and red lipstick who looks pretty familiar…

Bucky glares at Wilkes and stalks over to him. He throws the punch that lands Wilkes on the floor.

“Bucky!” Y/N exclaims but it falls on deaf ears as he’s focussed on Wilkes.

“Jason!” another voice pulls Y/N’s eyes away from the two. She looks up to meet the brown eyes of the girl who might be stealing the love of her life.

A possessiveness runs down Y/N’s spine and she feels the desire to call Steve for help with Bucky. He’s not far from the club if he’s staying home like he said he would, probably within running distance.

Security of the club know not to touch Bucky Barnes so they don’t intervene, it looks like Bucky’s winning anyways.

“Steve?” Y/N steps away.

There’s no answer but she knows he’s there.

“Bucky’s in a fight.”

He hangs up and she knows he’s on his way.

She clutches her wrist in her other hand and goes in to stop the fight but someone gently stops her.

“No, don’t. You’ll only get hurt.” It’s Peggy. What’s she doing here?

Y/N just looks at her quietly, curiously.

“Why isn’t the security getting involved?” Peggy asks impatiently.

“Because it’s not their place,” Y/N just responds. Peggy looks at her in confusion over what she has just said but Y/N doesn’t elaborate.

She looks toward the entrance and sees a slightly sweaty, panting Steve Rogers. Her Steve Rogers. She leaves Bucky, Wilkes and Peggy to get him.

“Are you alright?” Steve asks immediately as she enters his vision.

“I’m fine, come on.” She ushers him toward the scene and Steve notices her wrist but doesn’t say anything yet.

“Buck, Buck. Come on man.” Steve swoops in and pulls Bucky off a bloodied and bruised Wilkes. Y/N sees Bucky’s black and blue face and banged up fists and almost cries. He doesn’t condone violence, he’s the pacifist in the group. Why would he do something as explosive as this? She sees Peggy pulling Wilkes away and doesn’t miss the disappointed look on the brunette’s face as she watches after the three of them, specifically Steve. He didn’t acknowledge her when he arrived. Maybe he didn’t see her or maybe he just didn’t care that she was there too. Either way, it did satisfy Y/N.

Steve props Bucky up as he pulls him toward the ViP area and sits him down on the cushioned velvet sofa. Someone comes over with ice packs and bandages and Y/N helps to clean his wounds.

“I can’t believe you’d do that,” she begins to scold him but Bucky stops as she’s wiping away blood with a damp towelette. 

“Your wrist.”

Steve comes back with a smaller ice pack and wraps it around her possible sprain.

“Stop worrying about me. Look at you, Bucky.”

“No, we’re gonna worry about you. You need your hands, you play the piano for God’s sake you can’t ruin that.” It seems to be Steve’s turn to scold.

“Yeah. How are you gonna be a pianoist?” Bucky adds.

She rolls her eyes. That’s been an ongoing joke between them since they were kids and she didn’t know the correct term so during an icebreaking session in a class she claimed that she wanted to be a world class pianoist. 

“It’s pianist,” she mumbles.

Bucky smiles and it’s obvious it hurts him as he winces.

“Put that ice pack on then!” she orders as she then takes a seat beside him instead of on the matching cushioned stool in front of it. She sighs and leans back.

“Look at you two. I’m gone for five minutes and you’re both banged up,” Steve says leaning against a pillar and crossing his arms.

Y/N looks up at him and his eyes seem… teary and slightly red. As if he had been crying. She frowns. ”Stevie, are you okay? What happened?”

Bucky looks up with his good eye.

“What- oh. Think Wilkes got me with his elbow when I was pulling Buck off of him.”

It’s a smooth reply but suspicious.

“So, either of you wanna tell me what happened? Why’d Buck would go all crazy when he’s the peacemaker here?” he changes the subject and Y/N takes note of it.

“I don’t know how it started I just left the bathroom and saw Wilkes pulling at her. So I hit him.”

“He was drunk,” Y/N answers, referring to her ex. “He blames me for everything shit going on with him right now. Can’t say he’s wrong,” she shrugs.

“Doesn’t mean he’s got a right to put his hands on you like that.” He begins to pace. “You should report him.”

She groans. “Ugh Steve, no. That’s so… No. We’ve ruined his life enough. We’ve done enough.” She leans forwards and catches him, stopping his pacing.

“I should have been here. I could have stopped him from even getting to you. Stopped Buck from getting into a fight.”

“So you could get into one instead, pal?” Bucky asks.

Steve doesn’t reply but his eyes fall on the ice pack on Y/N. He goes to grab a bandage from the table and sits beside her, wrapping the bandage around her. He intertwines his fingers with hers and she leans on his shoulder. Y/N does the same with Bucky’s hand and squeezes.

“Thanks for coming to my rescue,” she says to both of them as a tear escapes her eye. 

Bucky’s the one to notice and he takes his hand off his face, places down the ice pack and brushes the tear away with the back of his fingers, careful not to use the cold side of his hand.

“Hey… doll it’s not your fault. And it’s not a big deal either. I’ve been through worse,” he smirks and they all know what he’s referring to.

“We should go away. Take a break,” Steve states.

“But we’re taking a big vacation after all this?” Y/N reminds him.

“I know, darling. But I just don’t wanna be here right now.” There’s a sorrow in his tone that Y/N doesn’t understand but she accepts what he needs.

“Okay. Yacht on the Mediterranean?” Y/N offers.

“Sounds good.”

Being on the water again reminds Y/N of the time they were taken hostage on a party boat by some pirates and the memory runs shivers up her spine. It was exciting but terrifying at the same time. It even landed her on the cover of HELLO! Magazine, though the picture was unflattering as she had fallen overboard during their rescue.

She stands out on the deck, admiring the blue seas and the soft wind.

“Wanna stop by at Greece for the day? We’re not far.”

She turns around and sees Bucky behind her. He’s still slightly banged up but the bruises have healed, only the cut on his temple and lip remain, her boys have both always been fast healers. It still hurts to see him like this though; it’s never him that gets into fights and she hates that she caused it. 

“Sure, would love a Greek menu.” Two days ago they were in Italy for a stop.

“Street food and fine?”

“You know me so well.”

He goes to tell the captain of the boat and she’s left alone again. She sees Steve on a lower deck, on his phone. He laughs and smiles as he chats to who he assumes is Peggy. It causes her to frown. He had suggested this trip and now all he does is talk to her.

“Steve!” she calls out, purposely so that Peggy could hear her voice.

He turns and smiles up at her. “Yeah, doll?”

“We’re going to Greece,” she informs him.

“Sounds good!” he calls back then turns around again.

She rolls her eyes and walks inside and sits down.

Bucky sits down beside her. “I know.”

“Know what?”

“About you and Steve?”

The marriage proposal? She wonders but doesn’t say. 

“I know you have feelings for each other.”

She goes to deny but Bucky doesn’t let her.

“It’s okay, doll. Really. I…” he takes a deep breath. “I just want you to be happy. And this whole scheme… that’s not how you’re gonna be happy. You gotta stop it, doll. Just accept Steve’s advances, I know that you both want to be together and denying that doesn’t help anyone and you’ll just come to regret it later.”

“Why would I regret trying to save our friendship? That’s the only reason I’ve stayed away from both of you. It’s not fair on the other, it’s not fair on you.”

“It doesn’t matter about me, Y/N.”

She frowns. Hearing him call her by her name feels strange, especially when they’re talking about this. 

“I don’t wanna hurt you, Buck.”

He kisses her forehead. “You could never.”

They have dinner at a fine dining restaurant with a spot on the roof top overlooking the cobblestone streets. The three of them just enjoy each other’s company but it’s hard for Y/N to ignore the constant buzzing of Steve’s phone.

After the main meal she doesn’t wait for desert and stands to take her leave as Bucky and Steve watch after her. Bucky jerks his head toward her, signalling to Steve to go after you.

Steve frowns and gets up, confused. Y/N descends the spiral stairs and ends up at the balcony below them.

“Where are you going?” He’s careful not to grab her.

“You love her?” she asks, looking out over the railing.

“No.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“My heart belongs to you. You know that. You can trust me. You’ve trusted me all these years, you know I’d never do anything to hurt you because I love you. I can’t love anyone else because there’s you,” he says sincerely.

“I love you too,” she whispers.

“Come back and let’s just get dessert okay?”

She nods and Steve wraps an arm around her, guiding her back up the stairs.

Bucky is still there even after hearing everything. He stays even though it aches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope liked it!  
> Please leave comments and kudos!


	6. Now You're Making Me Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is kinda arguing in this chapter :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the Holidays and New Year!!

Upon returning to New York Steve meets up with Peggy, much to Y/N’s disdain.

“What are you thinking about?” Wanda’s voice breaks her out of her bubble of thought.

They’re on a balcony in a café having English style afternoon tea.

“My failed love life.” She has come to enjoy spending time with Wanda who, at first, was only a means to get to Wilkes but she’s actually rather nice and sweet and well   
spoken.

“Oh, come on. You matched me with Vis! I can’t believe I almost fell for that other guy’s charms. Ugh, gross. But I’m sure you’ll find someone soon. With the way Bucky and Steve look at you…”

She rolls her eyes. “We’re just friends.”

“Of course. Friends who are in love with each other and won’t accept it.”

Y/N sips at her tea and has a bite of her sandwich. “I don’t wanna ruin the friendship. It’s been the three of us for years. If I choose one, I’ll hurt the other.”

“And if you choose neither you hurt them both. Or actually, all of you,” she replies wisely.

“So how are things with you and Vision?”

Her eyes widen in excitement. “So good!” she gushes. “He’s so romantic, smart and my parents love him!”

“Wow met the parents already,” Y/N smirks.

“Yeah,” she giggles. “We might go to Scotland, I’ve always wanted to see all the castles…”

“Very nice.”

“I want to marry him,” she says dreamily, twirling her straw.

Y/N laughs. “Slow down there.”

“I can’t thank you enough for introducing us.”

“It’s no big.” 

“So,” Wanda begins. “just between us girls. Who would you choose? Steve or Bucky?”

Y/N groans.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve and Bucky are on a run together at Central Park, matching pace.

“So what’s it like with her?” Bucky decides to ask.

“Peggy? She’s a great gal,” Steve can’t stop himself from smiling at the thought of her. “She’s simple, ya know? She’s comfortable with what she’s got. So different from us. And she wants to be a pilot, how cool is that? We’re stuck with having to continue our family businesses.”

Bucky doesn’t correct him. He still hasn’t told Steve or Y/N about his… disownment. He probably never will but they’ll probably find out somehow. When he runs out of funds while they’re on a trip, when he can no longer spoil Y/N as much as he used to, when they’ll require a private jet or a favour from the US embassy while Y/N is trapped in a Saudi palace and he can’t deliver… They’ll find out.

“And she gets along with her family…”

“Unlike with Y/N and I,” Bucky finishes for him. Steve has always had a much… better relationship with his family, granted it was just him and Sarah but still. Her only shortcoming as a mother is that she’s barely there, but when she is… when she is, she treats Y/N and Bucky as her own.

They turn a corner, through a path with less people.

“She’s innocent. A breath of fresh air. And she doesn’t make up crazy schemes just to ruin someone-“

Bucky stops running and Steve backtracks.

“Pal, you were happy to go on with this. For the sake of Y/N.”

“I know. I know. I’m just saying,” he responds defensively. “Peggy’s different.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “She’s different? She’s not like other girls? What kind of bullshit are you trying to feed me right now, Steve?”

“I’m not -ugh. I mean she’s different to Y/N, okay?”

“Listen…” Bucky pants slightly from the running. “Isn’t it best to just stop all this? For her sake? And Peggy’s.”

“What?” Steve recoils.

“You’re not making any sense, pal. You’re talking about Peggy being good, innocent and yet you’re still playing her.”

“Hey, I’m doing this for Y/N. I’m seeing this till the end.”

“What end? You break a dame’s heart? Just stop. Before it’s too late.”

“I thought you hated Wilkes as much as I do,” Steve challenges. “He put her future at risk with the way he manhandled her at the club.”

“Yeah, I know. And I made him pay for it. You don’t have to keep hanging out with Peggy. You don’t have to get her to fall in love with you. The only thing you have to   
do is end it and go be with Y/N.” Bucky finally reveals that he knows about how they feel about each other. It’s an undeniable fact that he can’t ignore anymore.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, pal. I promised to see this through for her and I will.”

“It’s so obvious! You both like each other so just be together!”

“It’s not that easy!”

“Why not?”

Steve sighs and sits on a bench. “I asked her to marry me.”

Bucky feels like he’s been punched in the gut.

“Her parents want her to marry someone and for her to take over the family business. I… suggested she just marry me after all this is done so she doesn’t have to marry some stranger.”

Bucky looks at his friend. He looks distressed. “You don’t wanna break it off with Peggy, do you? You wanna stay as long as you can.”

“I love her,” Steve whispers.

“Which one?”

“I…” Steve hesitates. “I don’t know. Both.”

Bucky scoffs. “You better figure it out, pal. Neither of them are gonna wait forever.”

“I made a promise.”

“Yeah. So figure it out.” Bucky leaves Steve sitting on the bench. He makes his way through the park and back to the penthouse.

Steve contemplates for a second and decides to go see Peggy. He knows she’s working today so he visits her at the café.

“Hey, you.” She looks up at his voice and smiles. He smiles back; it’s contagious.

“Wanna go for a movie night at my place when you’re done?”

“Sure thing. You’re all sweaty,” Peggy observes.

“Yeah, went on a run with Buck.” 

“How’s his face?”

Steve chuckles at her bluntness. “It’s fine now. All healed up.”

“Can’t believe I’ve still not met these friends of yours.”

“They’re pretty scary, doll. I’m not gonna lie to you…”

Peggy raises her brows and crosses her arms. “You think I can’t handle them?”

Steve stutters. “I just don’t think I’m ready for you guys to mix yet,” he scratches at the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Fine.” She withholds the fact that she saw them that night Jason was drunk and pulling at Y/N. That Jason had asked her to go out because he wasn’t doing so well and wanted to let loose. She wanted to be supportive so she agreed despite already having been out with Steve the night before. She doesn’t know how to approach Steve about how he walked right past her as if she was no one and went straight toward Y/N and Bucky who was beating her friend to a pulp. Peggy had walked Wilkes to a cab and went back inside to find Steve and didn’t know how to react to what she saw. She couldn’t get much closer; they were in the ViP area and well, she’s no ViP. But she did see the way Steve looked at Y/N, the way he held her, took care of her. And for a moment she wished to be her.  
Peggy’s shift finishes up and Steve walks them to his car, parked close and he drives her to his.

“Wanna set up the TV?”

“Sure thing.”

Steve takes a quick shower and Peggy looks for the remote.

She opens up a drawer only to find it’s a bunch of Steve’s artwork. Smiling and curious she shuffles through the pile to admire them. It’s not long before she realises a pattern to his drawings. They’re all of Y/N. She thinks back to her first time at his home and how he said he didn’t like to draw people nd only drew Y/N to practise. But these drawings feel more than just that… they’re intimate and capture her in a special kind of way, a way only he sees her. Why would he lie? Is there something between them? Is that why he doesn’t want her to meet them? She shakes her head and returns the papers in the drawer as she hears the shower turn off.

They’re just friends.

Peggy finds the remote and switches the TV on, scrolling through the options.

“Hey,” Steve greets in fresh clothes and wet hair.

She smiles at him though it doesn’t reach her eyes. He sits beside her and pulls her under his arm.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Y/N is back in her own bedroom; her parents hadn’t seen her for too long, they insisted she make an appearance.

Feeling exhausted after a day of being around them and smiling for cameras, she flops on the bed in her glittering flowing gown. She kicks off her shoes and shuffles up her bed so her head is on the pillow.

The pill bottle on her bedside table catches her eye. She hasn’t taken any since sleeping at the penthouse for a few reasons. The first and, arguably, the most important is because Bucky had been sleeping there along with her. He has never approved of it and his presence simply comforted her enough that she didn’t need help sleeping. Another reason is that she had left them here and her desire to not return was stronger. She wipes away her make up and any tears but doesn’t bother with changing out of the gown, not caring whether it is uncomfortable to sleep in. She pours herself a glass of water and swallows down a pill. Miserably, she walks back to her bed and drifts to a dreamless sleep.

Y/N wakes with an emptiness and an urge to see Steve because of it.

She takes a shower and gets dressed in a simple playsuit and kitten heels with a small Dior bag.

She gets driven to Steve’s house and she’s let in with ease by his housekeeper.

She walks toward his building with a smile on her face that quickly slips off when she sees that he’s not alone. Peggy is in there with him, wearing one of his shirts as they cuddle on the couch. She frowns. He never takes girls back here…

She turns around, ignoring the tears sliding down her face and leaves. Her ride is gone so she just walks with nowhere to go.

She gets a call from Bucky which she ignores as she finds herself at his restaurant.

Her feet sting, blisters probably forming. She walks inside and takes a seat.

“Miss Wright! Would you like to order anything?” One of the wait staff, Dot, asks cheerily.

“I’ll just have that bubble tea ice cream, please Dot.” She knows Bucky orders them in bulk and stores them here for when she’s feeling down.

“Sure thing!”

Dot returns with the ice cream and waffle bites on the side. “Thanks, Dot.”

“I called Bucky, he should be here soon,” she winks and leaves.

Shit.

In no time Bucky bursts through his doors, causing quite the shock for some of the restaurant’s patrons.

“Are you alright?”

Y/N nods quietly as she dunks a waffle bite into the ice cream, trying to get some boba on top.

“Why wouldn’t you answer your phone, doll?”

She shrugs.

“Steve?”

Her silence is the only response he needs. He takes a seat beside her and she leans on his shoulder.

“I don’t want to feel like this anymore,” she grabs his hand under the table and intertwines her fingers through his.

“Eventually you won’t,” he comforts.

He gives her time to finish her food and then takes her home.

The next day she wakes in her bed with Bucky in the guest bedroom on her floor.

She goes into her kitchen and gathers ingredients from the fridge for an Eggs Benedict.

She poaches the egg, spreads mashed avocado on the toasted ciabatta bread and finishes the hollandaise sauce.

“What are you doing?!” Bucky exclaims causing her to almost spill the sauce over the counter as she pours it on the eggs.

“Bucky…” she turns toward the voice, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Wh- You- you cook?!” he exclaims. “Get away from there, it’s hot you can’t burn your fingers! How would you become a pianoist if you burn your fingers?” he rambles as he turns off the stove and places his hands on her arms ushering her away from the stove and then taking the bowl away from her.

She rolls her eyes at his theatrics. “It’s pianist.”

“Shush.” He looks at the food she has prepared for them. It looks so good. “I didn’t know you could cook,” he says softly, calmer now.

“Because I knew you’d react like that. I’m not a baby.”

“Does… does Steve know?” he asks, hesitantly.

“No. Because you’re the same. He’d never let me do it either. I’ve been fine all this time; I’ve never even burned myself. You’re both overly dramatic.”

She places both plates on the dining table and grabs two glasses from the cupboard. Bucky grabs a pitcher of premade lemon water and a carton of orange juice from the fridge.

He pours the lemon water for Y/N and orange juice for himself.

“Wait…” he takes a seat. “Every time you said it was Friday’s cooking and Friday was nowhere to be found… that was you?”

She giggles softly. “Yep.”

“Wow. You should work at my restaurant. Maybe then I’ll actually turn up more often,” he flirts.

She rolls her eyes and they eat.

“You were sound asleep last night,” Bucky comments.

She looks up at him and he has a somewhat proud look on his face. She smiles at this. “Yeah… I was.”

“Have you used any more of those pills?” Bucky asks carefully.

She thinks about lying and saying no but she doesn’t want to lie to Bucky. She doesn’t have it in her anymore.

“I… had one two nights ago. My first night back.”

She expects Bucky to sigh and be disappointed but a sigh never comes. She looks back up at him and he just looks at her, understandingly.

“I didn’t have any last night though. I- I never had any when I was sleeping at the penthouse.”

Bucky frowns slightly at that, wondering why that would be.

“I can’t sleep here, Buck. It’s… hard, I don’t know why.”

He simply reaches out for her hand and gives her a comforting smile. “We’ll get through this, doll.”

“Maybe I… should start seeing Dr. Garner again,” she suggests quietly.

He nods in support. “Sounds like a great idea. Just because you have periods of highs doesn’t mean you should have stopped seeing him, doll.”

She decided to stop a year ago because she was feeling good, ignoring his own and her friends’ advice. Then her mother’s new company boomed and the pressure of   
being in the public eye as well as school stress caught up to her but she didn’t want to go back. She didn’t want to do anything about it. 

“Yeah,” she agrees quietly. “I hate this so much. I hate feeling like this, it’s so shit I just want it to stop,” she rambles.

“Hey…” Bucky tightens his hold on her hand. “It’s not your fault and it’s not in your control. It’ll get better, doll. I swear.”

She pulls her hand away from him and places it on his cheek. She sees a longing in his eyes that she has unknowingly gotten used to after all these years.

Bucky wants to tell her how he loves her, how he’ll take care of her and only her. Steve doesn’t deserve her anymore, it’s just not his place to tell her that.

Y/N calls Dr. Garner to set up an appointment. Shortly after her father calls her, asking her to come over to his office at the hospital. She wonders if he knows…

“My dad wants me to go to see him,” she announces to Bucky.

He nods. “Want me to drive you?”

She grins, “please.”

She changes into an off the shoulder top with striped paper bag shorts and Valentino sandals not caring that her feet are still slightly sore from walking from Steve’s   
house the other day. She finishes the outfit with a clutch bag that fits her phone and a lip tint. Bucky is in black jeans, a Givenchy shirt and Dsquared2 sneakers.

“Ready?”

She nods and they walk to her garage where Bucky had parked his car. He opens the door for her to get in, chivalrous as always.

He pulls up to the entrance of the hospital.

“You don’t have to wait, Buck. I’ll be fine. I’ll call you,” she says as she opens the door.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, your family’s probably missing you anyways. You haven’t been home in like a month.”

He bites the inside of his cheek but gives her a smile and a goodbye.

Bucky passes a flower shop, thinking back to Y/N and how she’ll probably feel down from her meeting with her father; any encounter with her parents is guaranteed to sour her mood.

He parks his car and walk in, asking for her favourites and requesting them to be her favourite colour too. They don’t have them in the colour he needs so Bucky goes on a wild hunt to find a florist with the right flower in the right colour in stock.

He ends up going to 4 florists until he gets what he needs. With a sigh he enters his car and drives to the penthouse. He enters and sees that it’s empty. Bucky places the water in a vase and puts it on the counter of the bar, clear to see for anyone walking in.

With nowhere else to go he decides to visit his restaurant. He decides to take more responsibility there especially since it’s currently his main mode of income.

He enters and sees that Dot is hosting for today. He approaches and she looks up in surprise.

“Mr. Barnes. How can I help you?”

“Just checking in, Dot. Thank you.”

It’s quiet for now so Dot fills him in. Social media coverage, especially from Y/N’s posts has caused business to boom, they need to find a new sous chef and expanding the menu for child friendly options was raised by some customers.

Bucky nods through it and shows up at the kitchen to see the staff there, some barely know who he is and he’s hit with the reality that he’s neglected the restaurant. How was he supposed to take over the family business when he can’t even take care of a restaurant he bought on a whim.

He is about to leave when a certain redhead enters. Bucky frowns.

“Natasha… what are you doing here?”

“Well, it’s your restaurant. I figured you’d be here.” She takes a deep breath. “Can we talk?”

“I’ve got nothing to say to you,” he retorts.

“Then just listen. Please.”

He reluctantly nods and she follows him to a table at an empty corner.

She puts down her bag on an empty seat, Bucky notices that it’s not any designer.

“I’m not a gold digger,” Natasha starts.

“Never said you were.”

“No- no I know, it’s just Y/N… never mind.” She knows better than to try to compete with his best friend. She would lose. “I just don’t want you to think that about me. I was just trying to fit in here and I had the golden opportunity when I moved here and… people treat you differently when they think you’re rich. Having a job as a personal shopper with access to all the designer goods didn’t hurt.”

“Why did you disappear after our date, though? I thought you had a good time.”

“I did,” she confirms. “I just… I got a call that Camille Wright wanted another shopper on board and I know that she’s Y/N’s mom and I didn’t wanna get found out for being a fraud. So I distanced myself from you.”

I’m a fraud too, Bucky thinks and he wonders how long he can hide that until Y/N or Steve or someone else finds out. “You’re not a bad person, Nat. You’re not. I won’t tell anyone because I get it. You’re right; people do treat you differently when they think you have money. It would be cruel to take that away from you.” He thinks back to how his father had abandoned him, although it wouldn’t become public knowledge it still hurt but he did feel free.

“You’re not so bad, Bucky Barnes,” Natasha smirks.

“So, wanna go out some time?” he asks.

Natasha laughs. “I think there’s someone you’re more interested it.”

Bucky frowns. 

“I think you should give it a try.”

“Nah,” he leans back in his chair, relaxing. “She’s not interested.”

“I’m hoping that’s not you being a coward,” she raises a brow.

“Hey, I flirt with her in a friendly way but I know she likes someone else.”

“A love triangle? What is this a 2013 young adult fictional novel?”

Bucky chuckles and offers Natasha some food. She accepts gratefully, she’d be a fool to turn down such high-quality food, on the house. After they finish eating, he   
drives Natasha home and heads back to the penthouse to prepare for a run.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Y/N asked Bucky not to stay because she didn’t know how she would be at the end of this meeting with her father.

She turns away and enters through the revolving doors and uses the elevator up to his office.

She passes through his new secretary, Angie, who informs her father that she’s here.

“You can go on through sweetie,” she smiles kindly.

“Thank you, Angie.” Y/N walks into her father’s office.

“I’m glad you came,” her father says as she takes a seat. His new office is much bigger, lined with floor to ceiling windows admiring the view of Manhattan. It’s not full   
and cluttered like his old one; it’s like a set for a photoshoot for people to admire and pose in. Suppose her father is a poser of some sorts, Y/N thinks.

“Why am I here?”

“I just wanted to check on my only daughter. Is that so bad?”

She frowns and leans forward. “You always have an angle on why you do things. And I don’t believe you would change overnight.”

He sighs. “You’re right. I’ve been selfish and inconsiderate of you. I want to change, Y/N. I really do. I just think I need some help getting there.”

She doesn’t reply, still sceptical.

“I’m where I’ve always wanted to be now. My career progression is no longer a priority of mine sp I have room for you now.”

She scoffs, “so you admit I was never one before?”

“Unfortunately.”

She rolls her eyes but at least he’s honest.

“I want to be better for you, Y/N.”

“Then don’t do illegal shit then pin it on other people!”

“He was in on it too, sweetie. You think it was just me? Jasper was collateral. If he wasn’t the scapegoat then the entire hospital would collapse.” Upon the rolling of   
her eyes he adds, “he wasn’t innocent either. He’d been involved in several misconducts so we had to let him go. He wasn’t a good man.”

“Neither are you.”

“I know. But I want to be honest with you now.”

“Fine. Why are you okay with grandma and grandpa forcing me to marry? I’m 18 and not going for that Bella Swan lifestyle so soon.”

“We have to comply.”

“We can survive without them and their money!”

“I would be in prison without them. Plus, you don’t have to love them. It’s a business move, sweetheart. I’m sure the person they pick will be nice.”

“I’ve already picked someone. And they have no choice but to be happy with who I’m going for.”

Her father frowns. “Who?”

“Steve. I told him about all this and he proposed,” she shrugs then crosses her arms.

He takes a deep breath. “Alright. I’m sure they won’t hate this decision.”

“They better not.”

“I just want what’s best for us. Have you taken any more of those pills?”

“No,” she lies. Only once so what’s the big deal.

“Good. You should come home more often, Y/N.”

“I can’t sleep at home, that’s why I sleep at the penthouse Bucky got and that’s why I stopped taking them.”

He sighs, giving in to the compromise. “Alright, fine.”

“I…I made an appointment with Dr. Garner,” she states.

Her father’s eyes widen, “You have?”

She nods. “I thought that was why you called me here.”

“No, I uh… I just wanted to start with making amends.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

She and her dad have a heart to heart, he’s always been on her side and wanting what’s best for her, he just didn’t know how to show it… It’s an attempt at an apology and doesn’t fix everything he has ever done but it’s a start.

She goes to the penthouse to see her favourite flowers, even in her favourite colour sitting on the bar counter, as if they were waiting for her. She smiles, sitting on the bar and feeling the soft petals. It makes her think of Steve so she assumes they were from him. She hasn’t seen him in a few days so she texts him asking to meet her at his favourite restaurant in Times Square, not far from the penthouse. She gives the flowers a sniff, taking in their sweet scent and heads out.

She makes a call to the restaurant to prepare the table that’s always especially reserved for them.

“I’m sorry, Miss Wright; we’re fully booked tonight,” The host of the day, Daisy, informs her.

“But we always have a table reserved there, Daisy,” Y/N frowns.

“Um, Mr. Rogers called a few days ago to claim the reservation. He is here with someone right now.”

No. Fucking. Way.

“Thank you, Daisy.”

Y/N approaches the restaurant and Steve is at their table with her.

12 texts unanswered because he has been with her the entire time. At their place.

She squeezes her phone in anger and turns away bitterly, walking back to their penthouse. Unbeknownst to her, the wave of her hair catches Steve’s attention from the corner of his eye and he immediately recognises her.

Entering the building, she is met with Bucky who is drenched with sweat from his run.

“Hey, doll what are you doing back? Are you alright?” he asks concerned.

“I’m fine.” They enter the elevator.

“You don’t-“

“Steve’s with her. At the restaurant. I was texting him and got no reply. That’s probably why he got me my flowers; he knew he was gonna be blowing me off and thought that would soften the blow.”

Bucky frowns. He didn’t see any other flowers there when he placed his in the vase…

Bucky unlocks the door with his key card and Y/N charges towards the bar counter. She yanks the flowers from the vase and it almost tips before Bucky catches it, preventing it from smashing. She throws the flowers in the bin, ponders for a second and decides that’s not enough.

She picks them back up, opens a window and drops them down 24 stories.

“Wait-“ Bucky calls out but it’s too late.

Y/N huffs, closing the window and goes into her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Bucky sighs and looks out the window seeing the flowers on the ground.

He decides to take a shower to freshen up. He lets the shower steam and takes it in to clear his head. Steve really has to get his shit together or else he’ll have to intervene…

He leaves the bathroom and into his room to get dressed. He hears the front door announce that someone has entered the apartment. Speak of the devil. Bucky goes through the hallway to see Steve holding flowers. And for a second he thinks that maybe Steve picked up the flowers Y/N threw out the window. Bucky had to go to several florists just to find the right ones and here the golden boy is, looking like he didn’t even break a sweat. He scolds himself for his bitterness. They’re supposed to be best friends.

“Is Y/N here?” Steve asks.

“In her room.”

Bucky walks past Steve to make a drink for himself at the bar.

Steve looks toward him, questioningly but decides not to pry and walks towards Y/N’s room.

He knocks on the door softly. “Darling?” he calls out. There’s no response so he keeps going. “I’m sorry I ignored your texts, I was just a little busy today.”

He hears her huff as she yanks the door open.

Her eyes are slightly reddened and so is her nose, as if she’s been keeping in tears. He looks at her and sees that her eyes have lost their sparkle. He presents the flowers to her but she ignores them.

“Did you have fun on your date?” 

“How…”

“I called the restaurant ahead to ask for the table. You already had it reserved.”

“Darling…”

“I didn’t think you would ever take any girl there, you know? Our place. But you did. So I guess nothing’s sacred anymore.”

“Y/N…” he sounds hurt but she doesn’t care. 

Y/N takes the flowers from his hands and for a second there’s a glimmer of hope in his eyes that she doesn’t see. She walks past him, towards the common area and   
drops the flowers into the trash and makes her way to the front door. She doesn’t plan to go anywhere in particular, she just knows she can’t be here.

Steve is left standing, staring at the flowers peaking from the trash can and clenches his fist.

“Another fight?” Bucky says, announcing his presence still at the bar.

“I didn’t mean to hurt her.”

“I know.”

Bucky pours Steve a drink and pushes it in his general direction.

Steve walks toward the bar and downs the whole drink.

“It doesn’t matter whether you hurt her, Steve. She’ll love you all the same.”

“I don’t think that’s true, pal.”

Bucky scoffs.

“She threw my flowers in the trash.”

“I saw.”

“She loves those flowers.”

“She threw mine out the window.”

Steve whistles, chuckling. “What did you do, bud?”

“She thought they were from you,” Bucky laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!


End file.
